


Estelle and Lee's Digimon Adventure

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curious on creatures known as Digimon, Drell sends Estelle and Lee into a dimension where the creatures exist and meet friends such as Tai, Kari, and more. Along the way, the two teenagers must help their new friends as the technological world is going berserk due to the Digimon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emi was showing her friends around her castle as they had come to visit once again. The Clark siblings, Chip, Penny Forester, Jenny, Eloise, and Leon had also been invited.

"Welcome to my new home." Emi smiled to her guests while Pikachu and Meowth stood by her sides.

"It looks a lot better in person than just seeing it in the background on our chats." Akito smiled as they walked around.

"It sure does." Estelle smiled in agreement.

"So, you live here with your parents and Ash then, Emi?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, though Mom has a new job and she usually stops by to give me a homemade lunch like in the old days," Emi replied. "She and Dad are helping Professor Oak out these days."

"Great to know." Vincent smiled.

"Leon, do you live in a castle?" Eloise asked her boyfriend.

"I actually live in a mansion," Leon replied. "I'm so glad to be home and not in boarding school anymore and Dad seems happier, even though he misses Mom a lot."

"I wonder if Digimon are real too." Tony said randomly.

"Digimon?" the others asked.

"Oh, come on, surely you guys have heard of Digimon," Tony said as he took out his trading card collection. "They're Digital Monsters and they're way better than Pokemon!"

Pikachu, Mismagius, Ninetails, Ditto, Tyranitar, Arcanine, and Teddy growled at him for that.

"You better take that back, 'Tone-Tone'." Penny smirked as she stood by Marc.

"Sorry, sorry." Tony said.

The Pokemon kept their eye on the boy then.

"Uh, anyway..." Tony said before handing out his card collection to show everyone.

"They do look cool, but how many attacks can they do?" Akito asked.

"As many as they can." Tony smiled.

"I'm not sure if I would want one..." Penny said.

"That's okay, Penny, I'm sure they're just in cards." Marc soothed.

"Unless we do some research." Chip suggested.

"Yeah, let's do some research on them." Akito said in agreement.

"Where is your library?" Felicity asked Emi.

"Follow me." Emi led the way to the castle's library so they could find out if Digimon were fact or fiction.

"Wow, you have a big library." Lee said.

"It's as big as King Adam's." Felicity agreed.

"I've never seen so many books in all my life." Jenny smiled.

"Now we should go to the D section of the library." Tony said.

Emi nodded and led the way.

"Wow, Tony, how smart of you." Megan commented.

"Ha, ha, ha." Tony deadpanned.

Emi let her finger dance on the books that had 'D-I' and she then stopped once she found the Digimon book and pulled it out for all of them to see. And where it soon opened a secret door showing a computer. The others looked curious.

Emi closed the book. "Let's go in my room."

They all then went into the princess bedroom to take a better look at the book. Akito and Estelle smiled as they saw Ash with Serena.

"Hopefully they are real." Tony said.

"According to this, Digimon hatch from eggs called 'Digi Eggs' and they age through a process known as 'Digivolution," Emi began to read the literary parts of the book. "They are also capable of great intelligence and human speech and can increase their powers if raised well enough. They can sometimes revert if the battle is too powerful or if they are too weak to continue on."

"Wow." Megan smiled.

"So, are they real or what?!" Tony asked.

"According to this, they're in a different dimension with certain other humans." Emi replied.

"Nice." Tony said.

"How will we get to another dimension though to meet them?" Penny asked.

"Drell." Vincent said.

"Drell?" the others asked.

The Fudo siblings smirked.

Downstairs in the castle, the adults were catching up with each other.

Akito walked over. "Dad, can I use your warlock summoning spell?"

"Huh? Oh, sure..." Atticus replied, then took out a scrap of paper and wrote it down before handing it over to him. "Here you go, son."

"Thanks, Dad." Akito smiled.

"Sure thing." Atticus smiled back.

Akito then went back into Emi's room.

"Aren't you curious why he wanted that spell?" Mo asked her husband.

Atticus blinked. "Now that you mention it..."

They both then had the same idea of he wanted the spell as they knew who he would summon.

"Drell." the couple said to each other.

Cherry smirked darkly to that and seemed to slither upstairs.

Akito and Estelle held their hands together with their heads bowed as they were going to summon the warlock now.

"What are they doing?" Tony whispered.

"Summoning Drell." Marc replied like it was obvious.

The twins recited the spell and their eyes seemed to glow at the last word. The room then grew dark as a glowing white light appeared and Drell walked out, looking rather impatient and exhausted.

"Ah, Akito, Estelle..." Drell smirked lightly then. "My favorite Wiccan twins."

"Hi, Drell." Akito and Estelle smiled.

Drell rubbed his eyes and walked over.

"Tired?" Vincent asked.

"My mother made me watch her vacation slides..." Drell shuddered.

"Yikes." The Fudo twins shuddered back in response.

Drell nodded. "Anyway, what can I do for ya?"

"Can you take us to the dimension of Digimon?" Estelle showed Emi's book to him. "We kinda wanna meet some."

"All of you?" Drell asked, noticing there were a gaggle of teenagers in the room.

"Maybe not all of us, but maybe some of us." Leon said.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed. "I may be an old man, but I'm not sure if my magic would be strong enough for all of you..." he then looked to Penny and Marc. "Um, are you two a thing?"

Penny and Marc looked to each other bashfully and blushed to that question.

"I knew it." Drell smirked to himself.

"So then, only half of us can go." Tony said.

"Sorry, kids..." Drell replied.

"That's okay, Drell." Eloise said.

"YOU!" Drell panicked at the blonde girl. "Get away from me, you little menace to society before you give me gray hair!"

"How many can you do?" Lee asked.

"With how exhausted I am from the slideshow, only two," Drell said before pointing to Lee and Estelle. "So you two will have to go there while the rest of you watch what's going on with a magic big-screen TV."

Lee and Estelle blushed. "Just the two of us?"

"I know you two are sweet on each other," Drell smirked to the young couple. "Lee, before Estelle met you, she was always wanting to meet her own Prince Charming-"

"Okay, Drell, just send us there!" Estelle said nervously.

"Oh, if I couldn't alter history, I would so let you guys meet sooner since Akito has Emi and Vincent has Jenny..." Drell continued. "Oh, you should've been there for Princess Sofia's ball when she went with Prince Hugo, that was the worst night ever for the Fudo siblings and Felicity!" Drell continued. "It reminds me of when Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie went to their first Grand Galloping Gala."

"Please send us there now!" Estelle begged.

"I mean just think!" Drell continued to ramble.

"DRELL!" Akito jumped on the warlock's back and hugged his throat tightly to make him shut up. "We know the stories, no one else needs to know, so please send my sister and her boyfriend to the Digimon dimension!"

"Okay, okay, I will, but first I need to breathe!" Drell gasped.

"Oh..." Akito then hopped down and let go of him.

Drell fell to his knees and gasped for air. "I can't handle any more scares." He then soon brought out his spell book to find the right spell. He then waved his fingers and zapped Lee and Estelle so they could go to the dimension of Digimon. And where he then made a big screen TV appear.

"Awesome! Can you do that at our house?" Tony asked Drell.

"No." Drell flatly declined.

"Aww!" Tony pouted.

Akito and Emi were given the best seats in the house.

Drell cooed to them as he put them together. "You two are so adorable together!"

"Thanks, Drell." Akito and Emi smiled bashfully.

Drell then gave theater seats to the other teens, though not as nice. However, everyone was with their destined one, except for Tony and Megan obviously since Eloise had Leon, Jenny had Vincent, and Penny had Marc.

"Alright, time to start the movie." Drell said.

"Uh, where's the remote?" Emi then asked.

Drell took out a remote and clicked on the TV. "No more scares."

"Hi, Drell." Cherry came behind the warlock.

"AH!" Drell screamed.

Cherry smirked at his fear which was her payback for when she was younger and was his personal plaything.

"Let's just start the movie." Drell said.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Ash walked in with Serena.

"Estelle and Lee are in the Digimon dimension, wanna watch?" Akito invited.

"Sure, that sounds inviting." Serena smiled at the offer.

"Cool." Ash smiled.

Ash and Serena then joined them.

"So, this is Serena I've heard so much about," Drell commented about the brown-haired girl. "She's cute. Reminds me of when I first met Hilda."

"Aw!" Serena smiled.

Ash smiled shyly.


	2. Chapter 2

Estelle and Lee yelled out as they were being traveled through a portal as they traveled to another dimension. And where they ended up in an apartment.

Estelle landed on top of her boyfriend. "Oh, sorry, Lee."

"That's okay, could you just be so kind as to get up from me?" Lee smiled bashfully.

"Sure." Estelle said as she got off him.

Lee then sat on his knees and stretched. "Where are we?"

Estelle looked around. "I'm not sure..."

They soon heard a door open as they saw a little boy coming out of a bedroom. Lee and Estelle's eyes widened as they looked nervous since they were technically trespassing. The little boy didn't seem to mind them as he was making his way to the bathroom. Estelle and Lee backed up nervously.

There was a woman grabbing her coat who looked like she was getting ready to leave for the day. Then she noticed Estelle and Lee and looked relieved as she thought they were the babysitters. "Thank goodness you've come!"

"Um, yeah, that's us, ma'am..." Estelle smiled sheepishly. "Uh, what're we doing again?"

"You've come to babysit my children of course." the woman smiled back.

"Yep, that's us, the babysitters." Lee smiled nervously.

The boy was just getting up.

"Please take good care of them, especially my girl." the woman smiled.

"What're your kids' names?" Estelle asked, making conversation.

"Their names are Tai and Kari." The woman told them.

"What lovely names." Estelle smiled.

The woman then took her purse and went out. "Tai, take good care of your sister and both of you be good for the babysitters!"

"Aw, but Mom, I wanted to play Saga with my friends!" a young boy's voice called back.

The mother soon left which left the boy to sigh out of defeat before he went to check on his sister who was still asleep with something in her arms.

"I'll check on the kids." Lee offered.

"No, no, allow me..." Estelle replied in a maternal fashion.

"It's real." Tai smiled.

Estelle came into the room to see the boy had woken up and was looking down to his sleeping sister with an egg in her arm while Lee decided to make breakfast.

"Huh?" Tai looked up to her. "Who are you?"

"Erm, I'm Estelle, your new babysitter." Estelle replied.

"And who's the guy that's making breakfast?" Tai asked.

"That's my boyfriend Lee, your other babysitter." Estelle said.

The baby then snuffled and seemed to wake up.

"Oh, a baby, I love babies~" Estelle beamed to the littler one. "You must be Kari."

Kari nodded and where she stood up and started to walk with the egg in her arms out of the bedroom. 

Lee had coincidentally started making eggs. "Hopefully this tastes a lot better than that egg you have..."

Estelle smiled and giggled to Kari as they were then going into the kitchen and she helped the little one up into her highchair. Kari replied to them both with a blow of her whistle. Lee and Estelle did a double take.

"Uh, does that baby have a whistle?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, it used to be mine," Tai said. "And she's not a baby, she's a toddler, she can talk but she prefers to use the whistle that used to be mine."

"Oh..." Lee and Estelle replied then.

"Ooh, eggs." Tai smiled at his and his sister's breakfast made by Lee.

Kari accidentally dropped her egg while she reached for her drink, but then whistled in distress and looked under the table only to find the cat.

"Hi, Kari." The cat said in cat language.

Kari then looked around.

"Lose something, sweetie?" Estelle cooed to the young girl as she saw her looking around.

Kari continued to look until she heard something rolling around.

"Before the others ask us where that weird egg came from, let's just tell them our chicken coop is out," Tai said as he got settled into his seat. "Boy, the other kids will be so jealous."

Kari then whistled and looked behind her to see the egg by the wall and crawled out of her highchair to go over to get it. When she bent down to get the egg, it somehow rolled away from her. 

"Is that thing alive?" Estelle asked.

"Kari, where'd ya go?" Tai called for his little sister as she waddled around, going after the egg.

The egg then started to spin around before standing straight up which made the whistle drop out of Kari's mouth in surprise. 

"Kari, I--" Tai started until he then saw the egg. "Uh-oh..."

The egg then started to hatch. 

"Lee, come quick, it's hatching!" Estelle called out.

Lee dashed inside, slipping slightly. The egg cracked slightly to show a black figure with glowing golden eyes. 

"Aw!" Estelle smiled as she how cute the baby creature from the egg looked.

The creature then leapt out and splatted onto Tai's face which made Kari giggle. Tai then plucked off the creature which then made it zip all around the room before then zipping under the bed. 

"Tai, you scared it." Estelle told him.

Kari and Tai looked under the bed as the creature was hiding under the bed.

"What is that thing?" Lee asked Estelle. 

"I have no idea." Estelle said.

Tai threw his goggles at the black thing which then made it shoot bubbles back at him. Kari whistled to the creature as she smiled to it and it seemed to communicate back to her. 

"She's communicating with it." Lee smiled.

Kari smiled as she gently blew the whistle to the creature under her older brother's bed. And where the creature responded with some kind of sound. Kari and the creature 'talked' until the creature then blew gentle bubbles which made the girl giggle. 

"It's taking a bubble bath." Tai commented.

The bubbles seemed to go out the window and fill the apartment with them.

"It is kind of cute." Lee smiled.

The creature soon slowly came out from under the bed. Kari whistled to the creature while feeding it her brother's treats which annoyed him instantly. 

"Well, now that it's here, how do we get rid of it?" Tai then asked while folding his arms at the creature.

"We're not getting rid of him." Estelle said.

"What do you mean?" Tai replied. "We can't keep it!"

Kari firmly whistled with a glare to her brother.

"Where's it gonna sleep?" Tai then asked.

"How about your room?" Lee suggested.

"Oh, no, not in my bed!" Tai declined. "It sleeps on the couch. I guess we'll just have to tell Mom it's a throw pillow."

"It does look like throw pillow." Lee said before they heard the phone ring.

"With eyes." Estelle giggled before she then looked curious of the phone.

"I'll get it." Tai went to get the phone while Kari snuggled with the creature.

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"You really wanna be a mom, don't ya, Estelle?" Lee smiled to his girlfriend.

"Next to becoming a professional ballerina, yes." Estelle smiled back to her boyfriend.

They both then saw something surprising as the black creature with eyes changed shape and turned pink and grew long ears and where it grew and it grew teeth and its eyes grew bigger.

"That's weird, all the electronic stuff in the house is going nuts," Tai walked in before flipping out. "Kari, look out! It changed, it got bigger, what did you do?!"

"Kinda looks like an evil rabbit." Lee commented.

"Well, at least it can't get worse." Estelle smiled nervously.

There was then a squishy sound heard and Kari lifted up the creature to see something left behind.

"It just got worse." Tai groaned as the creature had pooped on the floor.

"I'll clean it up." Lee groaned.

"Thanks, Lee." Estelle grimaced.

Kari then went into the other room as Lee cleaned up the mess and took the cat's food bowl away so they could feed the creature in Tai's room.


	3. Chapter 3

The creature then kept hopping up and down.

"How many times has he been hopping up and down?" Estelle asked Tai.

"1,012..." Tai panted after counting how many times the creature had hopped up and down. 

Kari placed the food down in front of the creature which made it rush over to eat it instantly.

"Ooh, you're a hungry little whatchamacallit." Lee smiled.

It soon looked up at the group wanting to thank them in it's own way. The creature then tackled Kari in the face.

"Hey, cut it out, stop kissing my sister, you!" Tai scolded before trying to pull off the creature from his sister's face before it then suckled onto his face.

"Hey stop kissing his face!" Estelle scolded as she started to pull off the creature from the young boy's face.

"His... Breath... Stinks..." Tai panted once the creature was off his face.

Estelle then put the creature back to the cat food. "Eat up!"

"I've had enough, he's out of here." Tai growled at the creature.

"Hey!" a voice hissed and the others turned to see the cat. "That's my breakfast!"

"Kari, did you take your cat's food away from him without asking?" Estelle asked.

Kari gave a sad and sorry pout to Estelle.

"What's your cat's name?" Lee asked.

"Miko." Tai replied.

"One of us better stop Miko from attacking the little guy." Lee said as Miko was starting to attack the strange creature.

Estelle tried to stop Miko as he swiped his paw at the creature and took the bowl back. "Bad kitty!"

Miko grumbled as he left with his food bowl.

"Crazy cat..." Estelle sighed. "Reminds me of the stories Mom told me about her Aunt Sarah's cats." She soon winced as Tai and the pink creature both had gotten scratched from Miko.

Later on, Lee and Estelle continued to babysit until Tai and Kari's mother would come home and in the meantime, they would get to know the creature a little better.

"So, what are you?" Estelle asked. "It's okay, you can talk to me."

"Yeah, what are you?" Kari asked, surprising Estelle and Lee.

"She can talk?" Lee asked Tai out of shock.

"Yeah, she rarely talks but not mostly at me." Tai said.

"I'm Koromon, I'm a Digimon, that's short for 'Digital Monster'; I'm from the digital world." Koromon said.

"My name is Kari, and this is my brother, his name is Tai, and these are new babysitters: Estelle and Lee." Kari said to the creature.

"Hi, Kari, Tai-Tai, Lee, Estelle." Koromon replied.

"Never mind..." Kari sighed.

"So he can talk." Lee smiled.

"You're the best friends I've ever had." Koromon said.

"We're the only friends you've ever had." Estelle smiled.

Koromon then latched onto her face, pinning her down. 

Estelle groaned, then pulled off the Digimon. "I'm just gonna guess that's how you say thank you."

"Yep." Koromon nodded before he latched onto Kari's face.

Kari giggled as she seemed to enjoy it and he then latched onto Tai's face.

Tai then pulled him off and set him back down on the floor. "Just warn me before you kiss me again."

Koromon soon latched onto Lee's face. Kari giggled to that.

Tai then grimaced as he looked at the floor. "Can I have a warning about that too?"

"Not again." Estelle winced.

"Koromon." Lee groaned as he got Koromon off his face.

Koromon only looked innocent.

"I'll clean it up this time." Estelle said.

Lee looked thankful to her.

Back in Emi's castle...

"Ugh, I can't believe it did that..." Tony groaned about Koromon making messes in Tai and Kari's house like a non housebroken pet.

"Reminds me of when Bolt was a puppy before the show started." Penny could relate.

"He must have not been house trained yet." Akito said,

"Ah, pets." Drell shook his head with a laugh as he watched with the kids.

"Anyway, let's continue watching." Megan said.

"Yes, let's." Drell seemed annoyed of their commentary.

They soon continued to watch what was going on.

With the Digimon around, there appeared to be electrical problems throughout Tai and Kari's city. And where since Lee and Estelle didn't have any place to stay, they decided to stay with Tai and Kari's family. Of course, they were often asked to babysit, but since Estelle loved younger kids, she never did mind, especially since back home she babysat Max and Emmy with Lee after he found babysitting fun. And where that night, Estelle, Lee, Tai, and Kari would soon see Koromon digivolve.

"So, is it evolving?" Lee asked Estelle.

"In this world, it's known as Digivolving, but yes." Estelle replied.

They were unsure how to feel about this as Koromon looked like he was terrified and where Kari had to wake up her brother to let him be informed about this. Kari blew her whistle while Tai was trying to get back to sleep. Kari continued to blow her whistle until she could get him up.

"Don't make me get the water bucket~" Lee said.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Tai yelped as he then got out of bed.

"Dad does that to Tony on the first day of school every year." Lee chuckled.

"So, what's the big idea waking me up in the middle of the night?" Tai asked while rubbing his left eye.

"Koromon doesn't look so good." Estelle commented as she looked in Kari's bed.

Tai soon looked in Kari's bed to see what wrong with Koromon. Estelle looked worried.

"Is it sick?" Lee wondered.

"You gave him your liver sticks, didn't you, Kari?" Tai blamed.

Kari only whistled in response. Koromon then expanded and grew into a horrific size. The Digimon then appeared to have become a dinosaur which made Tai panic. Kari opened the window and then rode on the creature's back.

"Kari, get off that dinosaur's back this instant!" Lee told her.

Kari ignored him as she continued to ride on the dinosaur's back and it broke through the window.

"I'm gonna get grounded for this..." Tai muttered. 

"What's going on in there?!" the mother's voice called out. "Did you kids break another lamp?!"

"Uh, it's okay, Mrs. Kamiya, we got it!" Estelle called back.

"Piggy back?" Kari asked the dinosaur-like Digimon.

"Kari, no!" Tai cried out.

The Digimon then leaped high up into the air with Kari on its back.

"Oh, we are so dead." Lee said.

"Kari!" Tai called out for his sister.

The Digimon then crashed on top of a car.

"Now let's play horsey." Kari told the Digimon.

The Digimon then ran with her on its back.

"If Mom's worried about the lamp, wait 'til she sees her car, come on, guys!" Tai ran out of the room with Lee and Estelle.

"It can't be that hard to find them." Lee said.

"I just hope it isn't too late," Estelle said. "This reminds me of Dad and Aunt Cherry's stories about Jurassic Park."

"It sounds terrifying." Lee said.

"Yeah..." Estelle agreed.

"Kari!" Lee called out as he ran as fast as he could with his girlfriend. "Digimon Dinosaur thing!"

"How hard is it to find a dinosaur?!" Tai exclaimed.

They came to a broken down vending machine.

"Call it a hunch, but I think they were here." Estelle narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Kari!" Tai called out for his sister. His voice seemed to echo throughout the city.

Lee soon heard Kari's voice with his super-strong ears. They then looked up to see fireballs flying through the air.

"I suggest we go to where those flying fireballs came from." Lee said.

"I was gonna say that." Estelle playfully pouted.

Soon enough, every other kid in the city appeared to be waking up.

"At least it can't get worse." Lee said.

Estelle then face-palmed, knowing that was never the right thing to say in a situation like this.

"Whoa..." Tai's eyes widened as he saw a huge egg coming from the sky. "I'd hate to see the chicken that egg came out of."

The egg then hatched to show a huge bird-like Digimon.

"Uh-oh, another Digimon." Lee said.

"Polly want a cracker?" Tai asked nervously. "A really big cracker?"

Koromon and Kari were on the other side of the road from the big bird Digimon.

"I'll distract the big bird." Lee said.

"That's something you don't hear everyday." Estelle commented to Tai.

Tai ran to his sister as she looked distressed. "Kari, come on, let's go."

"Koromon!" Kari cried for the dinosaur Digimon.

"Hey! Big Bird, down here!" Lee called out.

The bird looked over to him.

"You gonna tell me about the letter and number of the day?!" Lee then mocked since it was a big bird.

The bird Digimon glared at him and was ready to attack him. Lee's eyes widened. The bird Digimon roared as it went straight for him.

"Alright, time to put this strength of mine to good use." Lee said.

The bird Digimon charged for him until he was then suddenly lifted up by the boy.

"Gotcha big guy." Lee smirked before starting to spin the bird Digimon around.

The bird Digimon then cried out.

"Sorry, but you've left me no choice." Lee smirked to the Digimon. He then soon sent it flying and where Koromon soon attacked it. "I guess it must be winter 'cuz you're flyin' South!" he then laughed at his little joke.

The Bird Digimon soon shook off its dizziness and then flew back, laughing evilly.

"No way!" Lee's eyes widened.

"My turn." The bird Digimon said evilly as electricity started to spark.

Lee's eyes widened before he was then electrocuted.

"Sonic Destroyer!" The bird Digimon yelled before he attacked Lee and then Koromon.

Lee yelped as he then ran out of the way. "Where's your brother when we need him?!"

"I am just as good as Akito!" Estelle said as she protected Tai and Kari.

The attack hit the bridge that was on top of them and where it looked like it might be the end for them.

"Uh-oh..." Estelle's blue eyes widened. But to her surprise, they were never covered in rubble. "Huh?"

They all looked to see it was all clear and Kari was calling out for the Digimon. The three soon looked up to see Koromon much bigger. It then went away far into the nearly destroyed city.

"Why do I feel like this is only the beginning?" Lee asked Estelle.

"It sure is." Estelle said.

"That was only the beginning?" Akito asked Drell as Emi lay in his lap and he stroked her hair.

"Yep, the real story begins four years later." Drell replied.

Estelle and Lee soon vanished and where they would appear in four years into the future. They of course, did not age much, but Tai and Kari would of course along with their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Lee and Estelle were in Tai and Kari's apartment as Tai was sending an email and had accidentally sent 'love' instead of 'from' to one of his friends which made him nervous as Kari wore a pink dress and has a gift wrapped present for somebody else.

"Oh, come on!" Estelle and Lee groaned as they landed on the ground.

Kari stopped in her step and stared to the two and they stared back. "It's you! You used to babysit me and Tai!"

"Kari? Is that you?" Estelle smiled. "You look grown up in that dress."

"Oh, thank you," Kari smiled back. "I'm going to a birthday party for one of my friends."

"What did you get him/her?" Lee asked before he looked as saw that Tai was typing an apology email and by the looks of it, sounded like he was apologizing to a girl.

"It's a Pink Power Ranger." Kari smiled.

"Then your friend must be a girl." Estelle smiled.

Kari smiled back to Estelle.

"Who are you apologizing to, Tai?" Lee smirked playfully.

"Gah, no one, it's just an internet joke!" Tai covered the screen nervously.

"Sure." Lee smirked as he playfully reached for the mouse.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Tai flipped out. "I'm not sending this email!"

"Why? It's joke after all." Lee smirked before he sent the email.

"Heeeey!" Tai yelped out.

"Do you need help getting to your party?" Estelle asked Kari.

"No thanks, I know the way there," Kari smiled before smirking playfully at Tai. "And Tai, if you didn't want that email sent, then what did you write it for?"

"Aw, go to your party!" Tai groaned to his little sister.

"Okay." Kari pouted before then going to the birthday party she was invited to.

"I can't believe Sora's gonna read my letter." Tai frowned.

"I wouldn't be too worried about that." Estelle said as she saw the computer say 'unable to deliver'.

"I can't believe she's not gonna read my letter!" Tai then ranted. "You try to tell a girl you're sorry and the computer shuts you down!" he then yelped before falling out of his chair right onto the floor. 

Lee and Estelle narrowed their eyes slightly oddly to Tai's little moment.

"By any chance, is Sora your girlfriend?" Estelle asked Tai.

"She's just a friend..." Tai rubbed his arm. 

"Girlfriend?" Lee and Estelle smirked.

"She's just a friend." Tai blushed.

"So, anyway, Tai, besides emailing your friend, what're you gonna do today?" Estelle asked.

"I don't really know." Tai said.

"Well, you should get outside and do some sports," Lee suggested with a smirk. "That's my favorite thing to do."

"I like to play soccer, but there's no one to play with," Tai said. "Maybe there's something to eat in the fridge."

Mrs. Kamiya then appeared to be coming back from the grocery store. 

Tai groaned as he didn't see anything good to eat in the fridge. "Mom, can I make a complaint?"

"Hmm?" Mrs. Kamiya replied as she emptied her bags. 

"Well, Kari's eating birthday cake right now and all we have is leftover tofu." Tai complained.

"I can make you an egg, Tai," Mrs. Kamiya smiled before she saw Estelle and Lee. "Oh hello, it's you two again; would one of you mind handing me an egg, please?"

The doorbell then rang and Tai decided to get it.

"Sure thing, Mrs. K." Estelle smiled back to the woman.

"No, don't let her bake the cake!" Tai begged her while going to open the door.

Lee and Estelle blinked, not sure what to say about that, but were curious why Tai wouldn't want his mother to bake a cake. 

"Izzy, you're all sweaty," Tai said to the boy at the door. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's about the egg," the boy panted. "The egg's already hatched!"

"Uh, guys, have any of the eggs hatched?" Tai asked, thinking Izzy meant the food related egg.

"No, not that egg!" the boy groaned. "A Digi Egg!"

"A Digi Egg?!" Estelle and Lee smiled.

The boy nodded before looking curious to them. Tai soon explained who they were. Lee and Estelle were then introduced to Tai's friend Izzy. And where Izzy introduced himself before the four of them soon went into Tai's and Kari's room with Izzy's computer.

"Can't they use a Digidex?" Lee asked Estelle.

"I don't think there's such a thing." Estelle shrugged.

Izzy soon opened his laptop and showed them a Digimon.

"Our Digimon Analyzer doesn't even recognize it..." he then commented as a picture of the Digimon came up. 

"Looks like a cross between a jellyfish and a contact lens." Tai commented.

"I think it's kind of cute." Estelle smiled.

"Maybe it's part Digimon part virus." Lee suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Izzy agreed.

"Part Digimon? Part Virus?" Tai asked, confused.

"Are you kidding?" Izzy replied. "If it stays on the internet, it could wipe out all technology as we know it!"

"If it just hatched, how do you know all about this stuff?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, how?" Estelle added.

"This kid on the internet emailed me," Izzy replied. "His name is Willis and he lives in Colorado. I don't know where he gets this information, he's smart though. He's only in elementary school, but he's already taking classes at Colorado State."

Tai narrowed his eyes. "So what? I'm in junior high school and I take classes at junior high school."

"Looks like this kid out classes us all since he's in college." Lee said.

"Reminds me of me and Akito when Mom home-schooled us, we read at fifth grade levels at age seven." Estelle replied.

There was then a message that came up.

"The jellyfish Digivolved!" Tai noticed. "He's sending an email, he says he's hungry. What, am I supposed to call for a pizza?"

"Oh, no, he's eating computer data!" Izzy cried out. "I bet when he's done with this buffet, he's gonna look for another database with more food!"

"More food?! What's this guy looking for a grocery store?!" Lee asked out of shock.

Mrs. Kamiya glanced at the news as there were technology problems due to the Digimon and prices were being raised to hundreds, thousands, even millions of dollars.

"Tai, I made beef jerky shakes." Mrs. Kamiya knocked on the door.

"No thanks, Mom!" Tai replied as he ran out the door.

"Huh?" Mrs. Kamiya blinked. "Where are you going?"

"We need to use Dad's computer!" Tai rushed.

"Don't you want your shake?" Mrs. Kamiya frowned.

"Uh, no, thanks." Estelle denied.

Izzy took the shake and sipped it.

"I'm glad someone appreciates my recipes." Mrs. Kamiya smiled to him.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kamiya!" Izzy then said as he ran with Tai into an office room.

"We gotta be careful with my dad's stuff." Tai said.

"I know the feeling, my dad's a detective." Estelle replied.

"Out of my way," Izzy said before grunting as he moved a few things. "A dangerous Digimon is infecting the internet and you're worried about a few books?"

"My dad likes his mess where it is." Tai replied.

"That computer looks like when Dad and Aunt Cherry were kids." Estelle commented as the computer was a desktop computer.

"So, what are we going to have to do?" Lee asked Izzy.

"We'll have more capability if we network our computers together." Izzy replied.

"Hey Izzy, why don't you just put the Digimon on the screen and then hit the delete?" Tai suggested.

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Izzy glared to his friend.

"Well, if this thing is so dangerous, why don't we call someone important like the president or something?" Lee said.

"He won't listen." Izzy shook his head about that.

"He kinda has a point, Lee." Estelle agreed.

"How can you be so sure?" Tai asked Izzy.

"That kid Willis knows so much about the new Digimon, it'll be great, let's give him 53 hours." Izzy replied.

They were then online and connected, only to see the creature had Digivolved again. 

"I think he's at the rookie level." Izzy hunched.

"What's his name?" Lee asked.

"I think it said his name was 'Karamon'." Estelle replied.

"So soon, he's digivolving too quickly!" Tai responded.

"He's probably at a fast food website." Izzy commented.

"Now what?" Tai asked.

"Nothing now." Izzy said.

"You mean we have to sit here and watch that thing eat the world and homepage?!" Lee asked.

"I wish Agumon was here to help us." Tai sighed.

"Agumon?" Lee and Estelle asked.

"It's the name of my Digimon." Tai said.

"I guess you can own Digimon like Pokemon." Estelle said to Lee.

"Huh?" Tai asked, confused.

"Nothing." Estelle said.

"Tai!" Agumon's voice called out.

"I can almost hear him now." Tai sulked.

"You can hear me now!" Agumon's voice replied.

"It's almost like he's here." Tai continued.

"I am here!" Agumon's voice told him.

"Okay, I think we're hearing voices." Estelle said.

"Huh?" Tai then looked around. "Agumon, where are you?"

"It's a transmission from the digital world." Izzy noticed.

"Let us see." Lee said.

"Tai! Tai!" a creature on the computer screen jumped up and down once he saw the spiky brown-haired boy.

"Agumon." Tai smiled.

"And he's with Jedi." Izzy added in.

"You mean the old guy next to him?" Lee asked.

"Exactly." Izzy replied.

"Uh, who's Jedi?" Estelle asked.

Izzy and Tai began to explain to them of who Jedi was.

"Don't forget about me!" another Digimon appeared next to the older man.

"Tentomon!" Izzy smiled.

"Who else is there?" Tai asked.

There was then a swarm of Digimon coming into the virtual room.

"We need to talk," Jedi told the young boys. "Something's threatening the internet."

"We know, sir, the Digimon is already eating all the data from the fast food website." Lee said.

"I'm not sure it is a Digimon." Jedi replied.

"But it is!" Agumon replied. "The Dark Masters were cupcakes compared to this guy!"

"That's it then, let's do it." Tai said.

"Yeah." Lee agreed.

The Digimon seemed excited about that and offered to help them come through the internet.

"Is there anything me and Lee can do?" Estelle asked.

"You'll be able to join in." Jedi said.

"Really?" Lee and Estelle smiled.

"Of course, I sense goodness in both your souls." Jedi replied.

"How can we join in?" Estelle smiled.

Soon enough, two orbs of light came out of the computer and went to Estelle and Lee.

"There's your answer." Tai told them.

"What are these?" Lee asked.

"Those are Digivices, but I've never seen any Digivices like those." Izzy said as the light orbs changed into two devices.

"We're going with ya guys to save the cyber world." Tai said as he snapped his goggles on.

The Digimon cheered to their friends. Tai then went to call the others to have them come help with their Digimon too as this would take time, but they were all set for the most part.

"What should we do while he makes the calls?" Lee asked.

"I guess I could tell you guys what to expect." Izzy replied.

"Tell us about this Digimon World." Estelle nodded.

"Yes, please do." Lee agreed.

Izzy started to explain what the digital world was while they helped Mrs. Kamiya with the cake.

"Do you guys want some potato juice?" Mrs. Kamiya asked as she looked in the fridge.

"Great, I'd love some." Izzy smiled.

"Potato juice?" Lee and Estelle looked to each other strangely.

Tai began to call his best friend's Matt and his best friend's little brother TK's grandmother. Matt's grandmother seemed to be a little bit lost in what Tai was talking about. And after all his hard work of trying to get to talk with Matt or TK, the grandmother just simply hung up while calling out to her grandchildren. 

"And I thought my grandma was impossible." Lee muttered which made Estelle giggle.

Tai then tried to call a girl named Mimi except her voice message was of her talking constantly. Lee and Estelle helped Tai's mother with the cake while Izzy had some potato juice.

"Mom, I have to call Kari right away; did she take her cell phone with her?" Tai asked his mother.

"So, do we have enough of this stuff?" Lee asked as he helped with the flour.

"Beats me, it's the first time I've used flour to make a cake." Mrs. Kamiya replied as she stirred beat eggs in bowl. 

"MOM!" Tai cried out for attention.

"Of course she's got it for emergencies." Mrs. Kamiya then told him about Kari's cell phone.

"I think I saw a phone number next to the phone." Estelle said.

Tai then called his sister to interrupt the birthday party she was at.

"Mrs. Kamiya, does Kari have a crush on anyone?" Estelle asked.

"Hm..." Mrs. Kamiya paused to think. 

"Surely you know someone your daughter is obsessed with." Estelle encouraged.

"Well there is TK, Matt's little brother." Ms. Kamiya said.

"What're you thinking?" Lee asked Estelle since she asked about if Kari had a crush on anybody.

"That information might be useful." Tai whispered to himself as he called his little sister.

"How many of your friends are coming over, Tai?" Mrs. Kamiya called. "I'll make a three bean salad."

"No one is coming over, Mom," Tai said. "And Izzy, I want you to call Sora for me."

"But you and she are really good friends," Izzy replied. "Makes more sense for you to call her."

"JUST DO IT!" Tai threw the phone at him.

"Whoa!" Izzy yelped as he caught the phone.

Lee and Estelle flinched from that. Izzy then called Sora's house. 

"Well it's okay, I only have two beans anyway." Mrs. Kamiya said.

Izzy tried to get a hold of Sora, but there seemed to be an argument between the girl and her mother. And where it seemed to be about Tai and where she told her mom to tell Tai that she wasn't home.

"Sora said she's not home." Izzy told Tai. "Did you two have an argument?"

"It's none of your business!" Tai scoffed. 

"You must've been a real jerk if she doesn't wanna talk to ya." Izzy shrugged. 

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Tai glared.

"I meant that in a good way." Izzy shrunk down in his chair.

"I can't believe she's still mad at me and all of this started over a lousy hair clip!" Tai complained.

"Um, a hair clip...?" Estelle tilted her head. 

"I'll explain later." Tai said.

Miko was on the computer until Tai and Izzy came in with Lee and Estelle. 

"Miko, get away from that." Lee said.

"Agumon and Tentomon should be on the internet by now." Tai said as Izzy typed on the keyboard. 

"Time for us to go in." Estelle said as she held her Digivice out, letting its screen part face the screen of the computer. "I think this is how we do it."


	5. Chapter 5

The Digimon were then traveling down the information super highway. 

"Does this super highway have a rest stop? I have to go potty!" Tentomon whined.

"You should've gone before we left!" Agumon replied. "Just hold it!"

"You're gonna need a password." Tai told them.

"You can use mine to get into the internet." Izzy said.

"What's your password?" Lee asked as he and Estelle were both sent into the internet.

"'Prodigious'." Izzy told them. 

"Prodigious." Estelle, Lee, Agumon, and Tentomon said, letting them in.

"So, this is what the internet looks like on the inside..." Estelle said.

"It needs new wallpaper." Lee commented. 

"I agree." Agumon said.

"Lee and Estelle, right?" Tentomon asked about the two teenagers. 

"Yep." Estelle and Lee nodded.

"Stand back, this is Digimon business." Tentomon replied. 

The digivices soon changed Lee and Estelle into Digimon. Agumon and Tentomon looked surprised.

"Uh, is that normal?" Serena asked Tony about Lee and Estelle turning into Digimon.

"I dunno, but they are lucky!" Tony folded his arms with a pout. 

"You two have been changed into Warrior Spirit Digimon." Tentomon smiled.

"Warrior Spirit Digimon?" Lee and Estelle asked. 

"Yep, they are powerful Digimon." Agumon smiled.

"It's such a big honor." Tentomon added in.

"Well, okay then, let's kick some butt!" Lee smirked eagerly. 

"Shouldn't we know what Digimon we are first?" Estelle asked.

"Uh, yeah, what are we anyway?" Lee asked Agumon and Tentomon about their new forms. 

"Lee, you are Agunimon the Warrior of Fire," Tentomon said. "And Estelle, you are Kazemon the Warrior of Wind."

Lee and Estelle smiled to each other.

"Now come on, I hope you guys know what you're doing." Agumon told the two.

"Same here." Estelle and Lee said back in agreement.

The Digimon then went to take care of the biggest parasite as it gobbled up the internet like Thanksgiving dinner. 

"There he is, go get him!" Tai told them.

The Digimon then attacked with Lee and Estelle.

"This is awesome!" Tony cheered. 

"Pyro-Tornado! Hurricane Wave!" Lee/Agunimon and Estelle/Kazemon called out as they attacked Karamon first.

There was then an explosion.

"It should've worked, but didn't." Tai frowned. 

"But how?" Lee/Agunimon asked.

"Hey, Karamon's sending us an email," Tai saw. "It says, 'So you like to play video games, huh?' I got a bad feeling about this, guys." 

"Mm-hmm." Agumon nodded in agreement.

The computers all over then seemed to be broadcasting the Digimon battle. 

"Agumon, Tentomon, you two better digivolve." Izzy said.

"Oh, please Digivolve." Leon begged. 

"We better do the same." Lee said.

"I'll handle this, I was a Loonatic and Amazing Spy." Estelle said to herself as she looked ready to fight.

"Then again, I think we're alright with the Digimon forms we have now." Lee/Agunimon said.

"Agumon/Tentomon digivolve to...." Agumon and Tentomon said as they digivolved into their next forms. "Greymon/Kabuterimon!"

Lee, Estelle, Greymon, and Kabuterimon then looked ready to fight once they Digivolved. They charged for Karamon as he was trying to escape to eat up more computer data.

"You're not getting away, you little bug!" Lee/Agunimon glared.

Karamon turned to them and fired spheres to them from his mouth. And where they dodged his attack.

"Time to fire right back." Estelle/Kazemon said.

The Digimon then fought back to Karamon as he made his escape. The attacks each hit him and where it looked like he was beaten. Karamon then Digivolved.

"Oh, man, what is he now?!" Estelle/Kazemon asked.

"Karamon digivolve to....Infermon." Keramon said as he digivolved into his next form.

"No way, he's Digivolved again!" Tai panicked.

"We've never seen this before, now he's at the Champion Level." Izzy frowned.

"Like Greymon and Kabuterimon?" Lee/Agunimon asked.

"Afraid so." Izzy replied.

"This might be more difficult then." Estellle/Kazemon said.

Infermon leapt all around and looked like a sneaky spider.

"Let's get him!" Lee/Agunimon glared.

"Come on, gang!" Estelle/Kazemon agreed.

The four Digimon then ran for Infermon to stop him for infecting the internet any further. And where they soon attacked him with their attacks. Infermon seemed stronger than the others which worried Tai and Izzy instantly. And where even his attacks seemed stronger.

"Is there a way we can Digivolve again?" Lee/Angunimon asked.

"You can slide evolution which means you can change from your Warrior Spirits to your Beast Spirits." Kobuterimon told them.

The two then decided to try it. But the moment they tried to do so while Greymon and Kobuterimon tried to digivolve to their next forms, Infermon attacked them.

Ash cringed with Pikachu. "That's gotta hurt."

"Can't we do anything to help? "Pikachu frowned to Drell as they watched this on Emi's big screen.

"I'm sorry, but no." Drell said.

"That's not fair." Pikachu pouted.

"LIFE ISN'T FAIR!" Drell leaned over him.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes and Thundershocked the warlock for being mean like that. And where the attack was a success. Drell coughed and fell flat on the floor.

Cherry then joined the kids and sat on top of the warlock, crossing her legs over him. "Nice job, Pikachu." she then said.

Pikachu smiled cheekily. Tony bit his nails as they watched Lee and Estelle go against the Digimon who seemed unstoppable.

And where as the evil Digimon's attack hit the four of them, it soon escaped. Lee and Estelle were then brought back out to Tai and Izzy while the other Digimon had to rest for a while. And where they were both back to their original forms.

"I can't believe the two Digimon at the Champion Level, Lee, and Estelle couldn't help." Tai sighed. "We're never gonna be able to defeat this thing!"

"Check this out, guys, we're getting emails from kids all around the world." Izzy went on his laptop in excitement.

"There's even one from that kid Willis from America." Lee said as he noticed an email.

"It says 'Izzy, I'm so sorry, this is my fault, find a way to slow him down'." Izzy read aloud. 

"What's he mean this fault?" Tai asked.

"I dunno..." Izzy shrugged unsurely.

"Hey, Infermon is emailing us too." Estelle said.

"Why's he saying 'hello' over and over again?" Tai asked.

"Look at the address!" Izzy panicked. "He's taking over the phone company!"

"He's taking over all of the phone lines!" Estelle panicked.

"If he interferes with the phone connection, we're finished with our access to the internet!" Lee panicked.

"Let's try and call one of your friends." Estelle said to Tai.

"I gotta warn everyone." Tai agreed as he took out his phone and dialed a number.

'All circuits are busy,' the voice on the other line said. 'Try again later.'

"Oh, great, it's busy!" Tai groaned.

"Try calling, uh, that girl that loves to talk." Lee said.

Tai tried Mimi before then trying all of his friends, but all the lines were busy which was making him panic. And where the lady on the phone was starting to get annoyed.

"All the phones are dead." Tai gave up.

"That Digimon did it." Izzy replied as he worked at his laptop.

"Not a single call can get through." Tai groaned.

"I wish Tech was here..." Estelle sighed.

They soon heard the phone ring.

"Hello, this is Tai." Tai calmly greeted.

"Hello, did you program me?" Infermon asked evilly before laughing evilly.

"It's Infermon..." Tai told the others in horror. 

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Lee groaned.

Lee had the right to have a bad feeling because Infermon was looking for someone and he was going to call every phone number in the world to find the person.

"Talk about speed dial." Estelle giggled nervously.

"His phone bill must be enormous," Tai said before he saw Izzy froze up as something happened on the laptop. "What?"

"Connection Terminated..." Izzy said as he looked mentally broken inside and out. 

"What next....?" Tai looked terrified.

"Kids, cake's almost ready!" Mrs. Kamiya called from downstairs.

"Does that answer your question?" Lee asked.

Tai and Izzy looked rather doomed.


	6. Chapter 6

"How can we contact any of your friends?" Lee asked.

Izzy soon got an idea of how they could call their friends.

"Well, at least my sister can't call me three times a day." Mrs. Kamiya commented to the TV as Izzy rushed downstairs to find a way to contact their friends. "Are you leaving so soon?" she then asked the fleeing boy. 

"Won't be long, save me a piece of cake!" Izzy dashed out the door.

"That was odd." Estelle said.

"What's the matter with you?" Mrs. Kamiya noticed her son was rather wore out. 

Tai merely groaned and crashed on the couch.

"The phones are out and we can't get on the internet." Lee said.

"Hey, guys, look!" Estelle pointed to the TV as it advertised an emergency service on the phone to dial 171 for easy access.

"Perfect." Lee smiled.

"I don't think this is gonna be as easy as it sounds, Tai." Estelle said as he used the phone to call the emergency service to leave a message.

He soon left a message for Mimi which reminded his mother of something. "Oh, that reminds me, you've got this postcard in the mail from Mimi."

"WHAT?!" Tai gasped before swiping the card from his mother's hands. "Mimi's on vacation in Hawaii?! Oh, Mimi..."

"'Hawaii is paradise, I don't have a care in the world and I'm wishing you were here'." Estelle read the postcard.

Tai groaned in misfortune.

"Hi, Izzy, welcome back." Mrs. Kamiya smiled as her son's friend came back through the door.

"Thank you," Izzy smiled before looking at his friends. "So, when's everybody coming over?"

Tai groaned and flopped onto the couch yet again.

"They're not." Estelle said.

"Oh." Izzy frowned.

"Now what?" Lee groaned.

"Don't worry, I got something that will solve our problem." Izzy said.

"What happened to the good old day when we were a team?" Tai sulked as they went back in the computer room.

"We're still a team," Izzy replied. "Lee and Estelle can help too. We're just kinda spread out right now."

"By the way, where'd you disappear off to?" Lee asked Izzy.

"I went to pick this up." Izzy held out a device.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"A satellite uplink," Izzy replied. "We can get into the internet by tapping into the Military Satellite System."

"That's genius!" Estelle smiled.

"How does it work?" Tai added.

"Well, do either of you know what a 'SumnaConductor' is?" Izzy replied. 

"A guy who works part time on a train?" Tai shrugged.

"A semiconductor is a solid substance that has a conductivity between that of an insulator and that of most metals, either due to the addition of an impurity or because of temperature effects. Devices made of semiconductors, notably silicon, are essential components of most electronic circuits." Estelle and Lee explained.

"Uh, exactly." Izzy smiled to them.

"I thought it was a man that worked part time." Tai said.

Lee and Estelle sighed sharply as Izzy went to work so they could get help for the Digimon World and their own world.

"Is it hooked up yet?" Tai groaned.

"I'll check the messages to see if anyone called back yet." Izzy typed on the keyboard.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Tai sat up instantly. 

There was a new message from Matt.

"Whew." Lee smiled.

'Augh, I gotta go, Grandma fell asleep on TK again.' Matt said before hanging up.

"Call Matt!" Izzy beamed before calling back.

"I knew somebody on the team would come through!" Tai smiled in excitement.

"Time to call him back." Estelle smiled.

"Hey, Matt, did you and TK bring your Digivices with you?" Tai asked once he got a hold of their friend.

"Hope so." Lee said.

Matt then asked TK if he packed their Digivices. 

'Of course we have 'em, what's going on?' TK asked.

"You better explain what's hoping on Izzy." Estelle said.

Izzy told the brothers of what was going on in the Digimon World. And where they were going to help, but they had to get to a computer.

'Guys, the closest thing we have to a computer is an egg-timer, we're going in town to find one.' Matt replied.

"Alright." Estelle said.

"At least we're in business." Lee smiled.

They soon saw that they were back online.

"It's working, we're back online!" Lee cheered.

"Now let's exterminate that bug!" Izzy added in bravely with determination.

They soon saw that Infermon wasn't in the phone company anymore.

"He left the phone company?" Izzy questioned. "Now where is he?"

"Look, Infermon sent us another email." Estelle said.

"This is really weirding me out." Lee commented.

"What's it say?" Estelle asked.

"'I'm close to him'," Tai read aloud. "Close to who?!"

"He's in America!" Izzy replied.

"He doesn't even have a Green Card." Tai commented.

"With him exploring the internet, I think he can go anywhere he wants." Lee said.

The ones watching could see the power all over the world going haywire.

"Where is he now?" Lee asked.

"I hope your friend Matt's on the way." Estelle said to Tai and Izzy as she stared out the window blankly.

"I'm sure he is." Tai said.

"So Izzy, where is Infermon now?" Lee asked.

"I better email Willis and let him know that Infermon is heading in his direction," Izzy replied after drinking his beef jerky shake. "I do have one question though. What do you think that Digimon would've been like if it was never attacked?"

"I have a question too," Tai said before glaring at his friend. "Why are you still drinking that junk?!"

"Look, just because you don't like to eat healthy doesn't mean I don't." Izzy defended. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Tai shook his head.

They soon got a call on the computer.

"Matt!" Tai and Izzy leaned in.

'We've got the DigiVice.' Matt told them.

'Now what?' TK added in.

"We'll get Jedi to get your Digimon onto the internet." Estelle said.

'Wait, who are you?' TK asked. 'You're pretty.'

Estelle blushed. "I'm Estelle Fudo and this is my boyfriend, Lee Clark."

"And are you two at a barber shop?" Lee asked as he saw someone in the background.

'It was the best we could do for now.' Matt replied as one man complained to the barber about his ear almost getting cut off. 

'You kids today are so smart." an older man commented.

'I still can't set the timer on my VCR.' an older woman added in.

"How's it going with getting Gabumon and Patamon on the internet?" Estelle asked Tai.

"The transfer is almost completed." Tai smiled as Izzy chugged down another beef jerky shake.

"Seriously?" Lee asked Izzy.

"You gonna have yours?" Izzy smiled.

"Izzy, you're the bravest kid I've ever know." Tai muttered.

"Well, here we go." Estelle said as she and Lee brought out their digivices.

"You guys want your shakes?" Izzy took the extra glasses.

"They're all yours." Lee forced himself to say.

Estelle and Lee soon went inside the internet. Tai and Izzy waved as they went back into their Digiforms.


	7. Chapter 7

Estelle was Kazemon again and Lee was Agunimon again. There were even more Digimon coming than before. One of them looked like some sort of dog with a horn and the other looked like some creature with bat wings for ears.

"And who are you two?" Estelle/Kazemon smiled to the two new Digimon.

"I'm Gabumon." The dog-like creature with a horn said.

"And I'm Patamon." The creature with bat wings for ears said.

"You're like a unicorn, Gabumon." Estelle/Kazemon smiled.

"I like the Patamon." Lee/Anguimon replied.

The other Digimon smiled to that. Matt and TK greeted their Digimon.

"Okay, everyone please follow us while keeping your arms and legs in the ride at all times." Lee/Agunimon said.

"Remember, this guy's dangerous, so stay focused." Estelle/Kazemon reminded.

They soon made their way to where the Virus Champion Level Digimon was while making it a ride at the same time.

"Ugh, I should be in there!" Tony complained. "I know way more about Digimon than Lee or Estelle do! It's not fair!"

"Then explain about those two Digimon that Estelle and Lee are right now are they champion levels?" Megan asked.

"Oh, that's an easy one..." Tony replied. "Ya see... Uhh... Umm..." he then hummed in thought.

"Yes?" Penny folded her arms with a smirk as she sat next to Marc.

"You could say that they are Champion Level Digimon there are also Beast Spirit Digimon." Tony smiled.

"And you think you could take them on?" Marc smirked.

"Of course I could, in my sleep." Tony bragged.

"Shall we test that theory?" Drell smirked to the youngest Clark boy.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

Drell grinned eagerly.

"Drell..." Akito said in warning. "That's one of my best friends... Don't make me get Dad."

"Oh, fine." Drell pouted.

"Thatta boy..." Akito said before looking to Tony. "I just saved your life."

"Aw, how bad can he be?" Tony shrugged.

"Think of him as a punching bag to of how strong my father is." Akito said.

"I used to strike fear into your Aunt Cherry's heart." Drell flexed his arm.

"Maman is not scared of anything." Felicity said.

"She is so!" Drell defended. "I used to scare the heck out of her all the time!"

"Yeah, but not anymore." Cherry said.

"So, he did scare you, Maman?" Felicity asked.

Drell grinned as Cherry admitted this time.

"Yes, I was rather cowardly around him and usually had to ask your Uncle Atticus for help..." Cherry confessed. "But now he's MY scaredy cat."

"You're not that scary..." Drell glared.

Cherry glared back sharply.

"Okay, okay, you are you are!" Drell shivered.

Cherry smirked to that.'

Drell fell to the floor and curled up in a ball. "Please don't give me that stare!"

"He's teasing us." Matt said as they found the evil Digimon.

"Then let's get him!" Tai said bravely.

"It's time to Digivolve!" Matt agreed.

"And it's time that you two try to slide evolution." Tentomon said to Estelle/Kazemon and Lee/Agunimon.

Estelle/Kazemon and Lee/Agunimon nodded before they got surrounded by data as they were going to slide evolution into their next forms. All around the world, everyone could see the Digimon battle live on their computer screens. And where they saw Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon while Estelle/Kazemon slide evolved into Zephyrmon and Lee/Agunimon slide evolved into BurningGreymon.

"Wow... Estelle... You look great..." Lee smiled to the wings. "Those wings look great on you." 

Estelle smiled bashfully. "You look so big and strong."

"Whoa! You've now become your Beast Spirits." Tentomon smiled.

"Time to put these Beast Spirits forms to the test." BurningGreymon said.

Zephyrmon, BurningGreymon, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon were now ready to attack.

"This is getting good." Tony grinned eagerly.

"Pyro-Barrage!" BurningGreymon declared as he attacked.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon declared as she attacked.

Both were deep and critical hits. And where both attacks hit the Virus Champion Level Digimon. TK then suggested that his Digimon better evolve too. Patamon nodded in agreement before starting his evolution.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as the virus Digimon seemed to be Digivolving into something deep, dark, and demonic. 

"He Digivolved..." Tai said out of fear.

"Uh, Tony, what's that one called?" Megan asked nervously.

"That would be his mega evolved form." Tony said.

The others looked nervous about this Digimon transformation.

"I think he said his name was Diaboromon." Megan said.

"Look out, you guys!" TK panicked as Diaboromon was on the way to Lee and Estelle, but instead, he attacked Patamon, finding him more of an easy target.

Zephyrmon and BurningGreymon rushed to protect the poor Digimon, but he ended up getting hurt.

"I'll save him!" Tentomon told them as he flew to the rescue.

Diaboromon then attacked the other Digimon.

"Patamon, are you alright?!" TK asked out of worry.

"Tentomon!" Izzy called out of worry.

"Patamon, oh, speak to me!" TK frowned to his Digimon. "Come on, say something! I'm coming! I'm gonna come get you!"

"TK, you can't," Matt said before he looked to MetalGarurumon. "But you can!"

"Wipe him out!" Tai commanded his Digimon.

"Let's get rid of this guy." BurningGreymon glared.

"I'm getting real sick of this guy!" Zephyrmon agreed.

They began to try to hit him again with their attacks. This was a very epic and intense battle and Izzy's shakes were catching up with him as he really needed to use the bathroom right now.

"We can beat him!" BurningGreymon glared.

Zephyrmon felt herself slowing down.

"Estelle, don't give up!" BurningGreymon cried out to her.

"I'm not giving up, I can't go fast!" Zephyrmon told him while trying to go faster.

"Come on, guys!" Tai groaned and hit his computer which then accidentally made an error screen appear.

And which caused Zephyrmon and BurningGreymon to change back to Estelle and Lee as they both were transported back to Tai's dad's office room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ow... That was rough..." Lee rubbed his head.

"Guys, get back in there!" Tai told them.

"I don't think we can." Estelle frowned.

"Oh, no...." Lee said as he saw the error screen.

"Oh, no..." Tai shook the computer. "Oh, no, oh, no!"'

Izzy came over back in the room. "Oh, I feel a lot better."

"I didn't touch anything, I swear!" Tai looked back to his friend.

"Augh!" Izzy shoved him out of the way. "Tai, what did you do?!"

"It wasn't my fault," Tai defended. "Besides, who told you to go to the bathroom at such an important time?"

"Tai, if you didn't do anything, then how did the computer even get the error screen?!" Lee glared.

"Great, now it has to reboot." Izzy groaned as he restarted his computer so they could get back online.

"Hey, it's not like I did it on purpose or anything!" Tai glared.

"Right, just like it wasn't your fault with Sora!" Lee glared.

"That wasn't... My fault... Okay, maybe it was my fault." Tai admitted.

"What happened?" Estelle asked.

"It was stupid..." Tai sighed. "I gave her this really great hair pin for her birthday and then she got all mad and said 'Oh, you don't like my hairstyle?' then I said 'Who could tell? You're always wearing a hat!' and she said 'So, now you don't like my hat, huh?'... It's very confusing."

"That's what you fought about?" Izzy asked.

"I tried to apologize to her, but she won't return my phone calls." Tai replied.

Estelle looked to the screen. "Great, we're back online!"

"Finally." Lee smiled.

Estelle came close to the computer as they went back to the Digimon site. And what they saw was a terrible sight.

"'Who can count backwards from ten?'." Lee read aloud the next email.

"Who sent that one?" Estelle asked.

"Do I even have to say it?" Lee looked back to her, his face was slightly pale.

"Let me guess, Infermon, right?" Estelle asked.

Lee nodded shakily.

"What's he doing, trying to give us a math test?" Tai scoffed at the email. 

"You could say that, because he's multiplying!" Estelle panicked once she took a look at the screen.

"Wait, countdowns are like from New Year's Eve, so then he must have a reason for that question." Lee said.

"Diaboromon is in the Pentagon's computers!" Izzy panicked once he got an email from Willis in America.

"What?!" Lee and Estelle asked out of panic.

"This is not good..." Estelle groaned. "This is not good at all."

"Wait, where are the missiles going to hit?" Lee asked.

"One of them is headed for Colorado in less than ten minutes!" Izzy panicked. 

"That explains the timer, but what's in Colorado?" Tai asked.

"That's where Willis is!" Estelle exclaimed.

"Doesn't the military have the power to stop it?" Lee asked.

"Every country has tried to intercept it, including Japan," Izzy replied. "But Diaboromon has infiltrated all of the computers and a far frequency in the ocean of Hawaii! I've got the trajectory for the other missile, let me calculate."

"Please don't let it be this neighborhood, please don't let it be this neighborhood." Estelle prayed.

Izzy looked nervously back to her.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Estelle frowned.

"This is just not our day." Lee groaned

"No, it's not..." Estelle pulled on her dark brown hair.

"And people continue to email us." Lee said.

"It looks like we're the internet's last hope." Estelle commented.

"And there's one from your mom, Izzy; she wants you to be home by 6:00." Lee said.

"I'm trying to save the world and you're reading fan mail!" Tai complained. 

"We lost our connection!" Izzy cried out.

"Great..." Tai fell backwards in the middle of the floor.

"Don't worry, we can get it back, but the big problem is how are we going to find the original Diaboromon?" Estelle asked.

"I have an idea," Izzy spoke up. "All we have to do is destroy each one until we've found the original."

"Great, how are there so far?" Tai asked.

"Oh, no..." Izzy moaned.

"Spit it out, Izzy!" Tai urged. "How many are there?"

"There are over 75,000 and counting..." Izzy replied nervously.

"What?!" Lee asked out of shock.

"TAI..." a dark voice called.

"What was that?" Izzy then asked. "It didn't sound like my stomach."

"It came from the computer." Lee said.

"TAI..." the dark voice called again. "HAVE FAITH... I'LL FIND THE ORIGINAL..."

"That sounds like WarGreymon." Estelle said.

"I'll help you..." the Digimon promised Tai.

"And that's Metalgarurumon," Lee said. "But why are they so slow?"

"It's because of all the emails," Izzy replied. "They're slowing down our Digimon Processing Speed! I've got a right to email everyone and tell them to stop messaging until our Digimon are back to full strength!"

Estelle and Lee soon went back into the internet even though they would become slow.

"Are you crazy, Izzy?" Tai complained. "Do you know how long that'll take?!"

"There's no time!" Lee/BurningGreymon told him. "Now we're--"

"Ooh, here we go!" Estelle/Zephyrmon replied.

"Just about..." Mrs. Kamiya said as she checked on the cake.

"Finished!" A male student told his teacher while a boy named Joe looked like he was stressed out enough already.

There were thousands of emails coming from the computer which was freaking out Izzy and Tai. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Zephyrmon, and BurningGreymon were on their way to where Diaboromon and his multiple of clones were.

Tony looked anxious as he watched this with the others. Drell conjured up some popcorn for them all.

"Can we pause it?!" Tony bit his lip.

"No, it's live." Drell replied as he took most of the popcorn.

"Dang it." Tony said.

"This is getting really gruesome..." Felicity winced at the Beast Warrior Digimon battle.

"Uh, Izzy, how many are there now?" Zephyrmon asked.

Izzy looked very nervous about answering that question.

"Let me guess, you were too preoccupied with the emails to keep track, right?" BurningGreymon groaned.

"Izzy..." Zephyrmon sighed and shook her head.

"Just kick some butt out there, guys, and be careful!" Tai called out.

"You got it." BurningGreymon said.

"Oh, please be careful guys..." Tai hoped everything would turn out all right in the end for Lee and Estelle as they were new when it came to Digimon.

"Is it just me or are all of them now looking at us?" BurningGreymon asked.

"Izzy, do something!" Tai cried out.

"It's the emails, they're slowing down our process!" Izzy replied.

"They're sitting ducks out there!" Tai looked worried for BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon. 

The many Diaboromon attacked the enemy Digimon. Both Zephyrmon and BurningGreymon soon changed back to Estelle and Lee while still in the internet.

"This can't be good, we're powerless!" Lee frowned.

They soon saw WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon no longer moving.

"This is bad..." Estelle's face paled at the sight.

Tai and Matt were shocked to see their own Digimon motionless.

"No, this can't be the end!" Tony shook Drell. "Tell me this isn't the end!" 

"Don't... Touch me." Drell glared firmly.

Tony then let go and looked anxious for the Digimon world.

"Is it just me or are Tai and Matt entering the internet?" Vincent asked.

"Orange juice, Izzy?" Mrs. Kamiya walked into the room with a smile. "I just squeezed some onions."

This time, Izzy didn't want any juice from Mrs. Kamiya. With less than five minutes to go, Tai ended up inside his computer while Izzy was trying to avoid the millions of emails.

"WarGreymon, I'm here." Tai said as soon as he got inside the internet.

"Tai?" Lee and Estelle asked in surprise to see that Tai himself had become digital.

Matt then seemed to come in to join them.

"MetalGarurumon." Matt said as he made his way to his digimon.

"Matt?" Lee and Estelle asked.

"Wake up..." Matt told the Digimon. "Don't quit now. Why won't he answer me, Tai?"

"Keep trying, Matt," Tai advised before looking down to the Digimon. "Listen, I don't have a whistle to wake you, but I want you to know that you're not alone. Okay? Emails keep coming, it won't stop! Kids from all over the world are writing to you, they need your help, you're the only one who can do it. Feel their love, feel their strength."

"I feel them." WarGreymon coughed before his eyes glowed.

"Same here." Lee said as he was surounded by data while WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Tai, and Matt were being surrounded by millions of emails forming into the shape of a Digi Egg.

The Digimon seemed to expand with Matt, Tai, Lee, and Estelle on their backs. 

"Please tell me this is a good sign." Lee begged Estelle.

Lee soon changed into another Digimon.

"I think so because you're about to Digivolution." Estelle smiled.

"I... I am...?" Lee asked before looking to his hands.

"What's happening?" Vincent asked.

"The emails are becoming Digi Eggs." Drell noticed.

"And Lee is becoming Aldamon." Tony said as he brought out a Digimon card.

"Look, guys, Beauty and the Beast." Drell pointed to Lee and Estelle jokingly.

Lee did indeed change into Aldamon.

"Wow..." Estelle's eyes glowed to Lee's new form.

The Diaboromon then continued to attack. The attacks didn't seem to go through the Digi Egg sphere and then it started to break apart as it showed a new Digimon. Estelle held onto Lee tightly with tears in her eyes of this very overwhelming experience.

"Part Wargreymon." Izzy said out of surprise.

"You okay, Estelle?" Lee asked.

"Uh-huh..." Estelle slowly nodded as she flushed red in the face slightly.

"Half MetalGarurumon." TK said in surprise.

"They digivolved together to become--" Izzy started.

"Omnimon!" The new Digimon finished.

"This is so awesome!" Tony cheered while shaking Drell.

"WHAT DID I SAY, SPIKY?!" Drell scolded.

"Drell, don't make me get Dad." Akito said.

Drell growled and shut himself up.

All the Diaboromon then attacked Aldamon and Omnimon. Tai, Izzy, and Estelle looked nervous from the attacks. Aldamon and Omnimon then drew out swords to dodge the Diaboromon's attacks. Aldamon soon looked and saw he didn't have a sword.

Omninon drew out his sword and used it to send the attacks back to the multiple Diaboromon. There was still less than a minute to go. Everyone watched in suspense as the Digimon battled.

"Time to fire back." Aldamon said.

"30 seconds left!" Megan cried out.

"Why don't they use the emails against Diaboromon?" Leon spoke up. "If it slowed the other Digimon down, why can't it slow down Diaboromon?"

"I have laptops for all of us that can connect to all dimensions." Drell said.

"All of us?" the others asked.

"Yes." Drell replied.

"But how, sir?" Serena asked the warlock.

Drell soon brought out several laptops for them all. The others smiled.

"Now you're playing with power!" Drell giggled to them.

They soon started email Diaboromon. Drell smiled to them as he then looked at the screen.

"I sure hope this works." Marc said as he tapped quickly at the keyboard.

"I'm sure this will work." Tony said as he tapped quickly at the keyboard as well.

They all typed as quickly as they could to help stop Diaboromon.

"Hurry, guys!" Drell coached them. "There's about 45 seconds left!"

Akito soon typed at super-speed on the keyboard of his laptop.

"Careful, you break my magic laptop, you buy my magic laptop!" Drell glared to Akito.

"There's more emails coming in, but I don't recognize some of these names..." Izzy then noticed the other emails coming in from Marc, Tony, Megan, Penny, Akito, Emi, Vincent, Jenny, Eloise, Leon, Felicity, and Chip.

"Never mind, keep going." Drell said to Akito.

Soon enough, all the emails were sent and that only meant one thing. Diaboromon was defeated. 

"We... We did it..." Penny smiled. "Everything's okay now!"

"Whew." Megan sighed.

This made the others cheer instantly as things seemed to be all right in the end as they should be.


	9. Chapter 9

Each of the Digidestined were each older and half of them were busy with things in their lives while TK and Kari were still able to do their Digimon adventures and where even new Digidestined came along the way. Not much had changed for the team. Tai was still obsessed with soccer, Sora was still waiting for him to call, Izzy's idea of a fun night was upgrading his computer, and Matt was trying to make it as a rock star. Mimi was now living in New York city. TK and Kari were visiting New York City themselves. One was to visit Mimi and the other reason was to make Davis one of the new Digidestined jealous since he had a massive crush on Kari.

"Not again." TK groaned.

"It didn't go through?" Kari frowned.

"No." TK sighed.

"What's wrong with it?" Kari asked as she held Gatomon in her arms.

"Hmm... I don't know..." TK took a look at his computer. "It says all lines are busy. There must be some sort of electrical surge."

"What should we do now, TK?" Kari asked.

"How about lunch?" Gatomon smiled.

Lee and Estelle soon appeared where they were.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Kari then asked. 

"Did we hear what?" TK asked back.

"Incoming!" Lee's voice called out as he and Estelle landed on them along with Leon.

"Whoa!" the others yelped out.

Leon rubbed his head and looked around. "Boy, New York City sure looks different from back when Eloise was six and I was nine."

"Why do we have to always land when we enter?" Lee asked.

"Beats the heck out of me..." Estelle sighed.

"Lee... Estelle..." Kari smiled.

"Kari, is that you?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, it's me..." Kari smiled to her. 

"Oh, you look so grown up..." Estelle smiled to Kari.

"And who is this?" TK asked as he looked at Leon.

"My name is Leon..." Leon introduced himself. "I'm from Kushin."

"Wow, you're far from home." TK said.

"I'll say..." Leon replied. "I came to New York once though with my father... It was great to get out of boarding school, but I was really homesick."

"You went to boarding school?" Kari asked.

"I've been going since my mother died when I was young..." Leon replied softly.

"Oh, my...." Kari frowned.

"It's okay..." Leon replied.

"I hear something else though..." Kari said. "I'm not quite sure what it is yet, but it needs our help."

"Which direction?" Lee asked.

Before anything else could be said or done, one of the one way signs suddenly bent and anything else metal was getting beaten down.

"I hate it when I'm right." Kari commented.

"What should we do?" Leon asked.

"We have to help." Kari replied maturely.

"Agreed." Estelle said.

"Who needs our help?" Lee then asked Kari as she had the feeling.

"I don't know yet." Kari said.

"Come on, let's look around." TK suggested.

They soon rushed off to where ever this someone needed help.

There appeared to be huge Digimon in the city's streets. And where it seemed to be after blonde-haired boy and his Digimon.

"Who's that boy?" Estelle wondered.

"Could that be Willis from Colorado?" Leon thought out loud.

"Maybe." Lee said.

"A Digimon..." TK took a look.

"I'm not sure it is a Digimon." Kari replied.

"Nope, that is a Digimon." Estelle said.

"Looks killer for a Digimon." Leon replied.

"Yeah." Lee agreed.

"All right," the blonde boy stood bravely in front of the demonic looking Digimon. "Tell me, what do you want?"

"Go back." The Digimon told him. He then seemed to disappear.

"Did you guys see that?" Leon asked in shock.

"He vanished..." Estelle and Lee whispered in equal shock.

"Hey, kid!" TK called out.

The boy looked around as he was called out to.

"Come here!" Kari called out as she stood by TK.

"Yeah, we won't hurt you!" Lee called out.

The boy grabbed his Digimon and ran off however. "We're all in danger!"

"Leave it to me, I'll find out where he's going." Patamon volunteered before flying over the fence to follow after the runaway boy.

"We're coming too." Estelle and Lee said before going off after the boy.

"This way then." Patamon waited for them and then continued to fly so they could all find the boy.

"What does he mean we're all in danger?" TK asked.

"All I know is, he needs help." Kari replied.

Estelle and Lee soon began to sneak around. Patamon looked all around with Lee and Estelle to find the boy who had run away from them. And where they soon found him by a telephone booth.

"This way, Patamon!" Leon told the Digimon.

Patamon soon followed Estelle and Lee.

The boy appeared to be making a call. "Come on, Teriomon, we have to find transportation." he then said, taking his Digimon without noticing Lee, Estelle, Leon, or Patamon.

"We'll keep following him while you and Leon go back and tell TK and Kari where we're headed." Estelle told Patamon.

Patamon nodded in agreement. Leon then went with the Digimon to go back to TK and Kari while Lee and Estelle went after the blonde boy. Estelle and Lee continued to follow the blonde boy as he was going back to Colorado. They were following the boy down to the Subway as he carried his Digimon in his backpack. And where TK and Kari were both told of where they were going.

"He's going back to Colorado?" Kari asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Leon and Patamon nodded back.

"Then I guess that's where we're going." TK said.

"Better hurry if we wanna catch the subway." Leon suggested.

Patamon nodded in agreement. They all then hurried to make it to the subway. Estelle then used her magic to make convincing subway tickets so they could make it.

"Smart thinking." Lee smiled.

Estelle smiled back.

Kari was then sending an email on her laptop as the subway drove off with them. "I just sent an email to Davis and the others." she then said.

"To meet up with us?" Leon asked.

"Yep." Kari nodded.

"Why?" Leon then asked.

"We could really use his help and I'm sure he misses me." Kari replied.

TK groaned and rolled his eyes about that last part.

"So, are you and TK here a thing?" Leon asked.

That question made TK blush.

"Oh, TK's just to make Davis jealous, right, TK?" Kari replied.

"R-Right." TK blushed.

Estelle and Lee hid smirks as they had a feeling about TK and Kari's relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile Akito, Tony, and Chip all appeared at a beach...

"Awesome, we're at the beach..." Tony smiled as he then kicked back and relaxed. 

Akito stared into the ocean as he looked to see if he knew anyone. And where he soon saw three other people were there.

"Why are you staring at the water, Akito?" Tony asked.

"Uhh... I.." Akito rubbed his arm. "I always love going swimming."

"Where did you three come from?" The girl asked.

"Um... Well..." Chip looked nervous.

"We're from out of town and visiting for vacation." Akito made up.

"Hey guys, look at their Digivices." The girl said as she noticed Akito, Chip, and Tony's devices.

This made the other three then walk up to them.

"Their Digivices look different than ours." One of the boys said.

"Where did you guys come from anyway?" the other boy asked.

"Let's just say we're not from around here." Tony said.

"Hey, you look like Tai." Akito pointed to the brown-haired boy.

"Oh, you know Tai?" the boy smiled.

"Sort of." Akito said.

"So, um, who are you guys?" Chip then asked the three beach kids.

"I'm Yolie, the one with the goggles is Davis and the youngest out of all of us, Cody." Yolie said.

"Nice to meet you all," Chip smiled. "I'm Chip, that's Akito and Tony."

"Chip?" Yolie asked the blonde boy about his name.

"It's short for Christopher, but I hate that name..." Chip replied.

"This is amazing." Tony was excited to be here out of all of them.

They soon heard something beeping.

"What's that?" Chip wondered.

Davis dove in and grabbed the device that was beeping.

"Yay, a new friend!" one Digimon came over with a smile in hopes that it was a new Digimon.

"Awesome! A Digimon." Tony smiled.

"What is it?" Yolie asked as she looked over Davis's shoulder and Cody turned from his sandcastle.

"Yeah, what's it say?" Chip asked.

"She wants us to meet them in Colorado," Davis replied. "Well, how does she expect us to get to America? We don't have the money."

"I do." Akito said.

The others then looked to him.

"Trust me, I got this." Akito saluted them.

Davis, Cody, and Yolie shrugged as he was the best as they got to get them to America.

Meanwhile with Estelle, Lee, and the blonde-haired boy...

Estelle and Lee panted against the beating sun.

"You wouldn't happen to know any water bottle spells, would ya?" Lee asked Estelle weakly.

Estelle soon conjured up two water bottles. Lee smiled and took his own water bottle. Estelle smiled back as she hydrated herself. The blonde-haired boy soon looked back with his Digimon to see Estelle and Lee. Estelle and Lee then stopped and waved.

"We're being followed..." the blonde boy nervously told his Digimon. 

"Maybe it'll be good to have company." His Digimon said.

Estelle and Lee came closer. 

"Oh, all right." the blonde boy said.

Estelle and Lee then walked with him.

"So, what Digimon is this then?" Lee made conversation. 

"Oh, this is Terriermon." The blonde boy said.

"Hi, Terriermon, you look so cute." Estelle cooed.

Terriermon smiled sheepishly and shuffled his foot to her. 

"So, are we still heading forward?" Lee asked.

"Yep... It's the only way." the blonde boy replied. 

"By the way, would your name by any chance be Willis?" Estelle asked.

"Yep, that's me." the blonde boy confirmed. 

"You're the one that helped us four years ago." Estelle said.

"I am?" Willis replied.

"Yeah, we know Tai and Izzy." Lee explained. 

"Ohh, you two must have been the ones that turned into Digimon." Willis said.

"That's us." Estelle smiled.

"Well, come on, we have a long walk ahead of us." Willis said.

They all then walked, but it soon became exhausting, especially for poor Terriormon. 

"Tell me again why we have to go back to Colorado?" Terriormon asked Willis.

"You heard what Kokamon said, go back to where it all started." Willis replied. 

"Kokamon?" Estelle asked. "Was that that Digimon's name?"

"Yeah, he said we had to go back." Willis nodded.

"But why do we have to walk?" Lee complained.

"Yeah, my soles are getting hurt and I don't even wear shoes." Terriormon pouted. 

"Listen, you guys, we--" Willis said before he yelped as he tripped over Terriormon.

"Come on, Willis, can't we call for someone to give us a ride?" Terriormon pouted.

"Not right now..." Willis said as he got back up. "You know Kokomon's getting more violent. He makes anyone close to us disappear. I'll find us a ride, now let's get out of this sun, it's hot." 

"Hmm... I got an idea." Estelle said as she grabbed Terriormon and got him on Willis's head.

"Uh, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Willis asked Estelle.

"This way Terriormon doesn't have to walk and you can stay in the shade." Estelle smiled. 

"I like this idea." Terriormon smiled as he spread out his long ears.

"Oh, well that's better..." Willis smiled as he then continued to walk. "I don't suppose you could turn into a glass of lemonade too, could ya?" 

Estelle soon conjured up four cans of lemonade and handed one of them to Willis.

"Wow, that's amazing." Willis said as he took his can.

"Magic." Estelle said.

"Magic?" Willis sounded doubtful at first. 

"Yep." Lee nodded.

"I think I'm gonna like you guys." Willis smiled.

"Me too." Terriormon agreed.

"I wonder how TK, Kari, and Leon are doing?" Lee said.

Meanwhile with TK, Kari, and Leon...

Leon fell asleep during the ride as TK coddled against his Digimon. Their devices soon glowed as something seemed to be happening to the train. Kari and TK looked in alert.

"Hey, look, my Digivice." Kari said as she noticed it glowing.

Leon rubbed his eyes and took a look. "What's happening to the train?" he then asked as the scenery around the train was all purple.

"I don't think this is the entertainment portion of the trip." TK commented.

"Is that what I think it is?" Leon asked as he saw the Digimon they saw in New York.

This made TK and Kari panic as their Digivices glowed. Patamon and Gatomon were ready to fight the Digimon. The train wheels screeched from outside.

"Whoa!" Leon yelped.

This made all of them fall and scatter among the seats.

"There's definitely something different about this Digimon." Kari said as she picked up TK's hat.

"We're not moving where, are we?" TK asked as he noticed the train wasn't moving.

"Don't interfere?" Leon replied. "I don't think that Digimon wants us to get to Colorado."

"I agree." Kari said as she gave TK his hat back as her and his hands touched as TK accepted it.

Leon looked to them and hid a small smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile with the others...

Chip was nervous as he had never been on an airplane before. And where the one that was piloting it was Yolie's uncle.

"All right, Yolie, explain to us one more time why we have to stop in three different cities?" Akito asked his newest friend.

"Yeah, why?" Tony also asked.

"We're using my uncle's frequent free-flier because certain restrictions apply." Yolie replied.

"And why do we have to use this particular taxi company?" Davis asked.

"I have an uncle who lives here in Houston," Yolie replied. "And he said we could camp with him."

"It's not really that bad..." Cody winced as they were shaking all around in the crazy driving cab.

"At least it's free?" Davis shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Tony groaned.

"Hey, you kids want some music?" Yolie's uncle offered with a smile.

"Sure, why not?" Davis shrugged.

"Maybe something slow and easy?" Akito suggested.

"Sure thing!" Yolie's uncle smiled and put on some music while humming along to it, but still drove crazy.

'And Patch thought Cruella deVil was a crazy driver.' Akito thought to himself.

"This is going to be a long drive." Chip groaned.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Tony gulped.

They were soon on a plane. 

After the ride, they had made their destination nd waved to Yolie's uncle after he dropped them off.

"Yolie, your uncle's a lousy pilot." Davis complained.

"How long until we get to TK and Kari?" Tony asked Cody.

"According to the map, we're about 60 miles off." Cody replied.

"How're we supposed to get there?" Davis then asked.

"I have an uncle who owns some horses around here." Yolie offered.

"NO!" Akito, Tony, and Chip yelped.

"Yolie, no more uncles, no more horses, no more trains, no more planes!" Davis snapped. "It's all gotta STAAAAAAWWWWP!"

As he said that, a truck seemed to stop right in the middle of the road not too far from them.

"Wahoo!" Tony smiled.

They all then rushed to the truck.

"Well, at least with my way, we weren't stowaways." Yolie told the boys.

"Yeah, but we won't be stowaways; all we need to do is ask the driver is if she can give us a lift." Akito said.

"Let me handle this," Davis rushed to meet the driver. "Yes, ma'am, I did say stop."

'Hopefully this driver will give us a ride.' Tony thought to himself.

The driver then allowed them to ride in her truck.

"Come on, guys, get in!" Davis smiled as he helped his Digimon in once Cody and Chip already climbed in the back.

"And in we go." Akito said.


	12. Chapter 12

Once they were all in, the truck closed up and drove off with them. They soon saw Willis, Estelle, and Lee inside there as well, not yet noticing Terriormon.

"Hey, pals, you must've had the same idea we had..." Akito crawled over.

"Great minds think alike, bro." Estelle smiled to her twin brother.

Davis's Digimon soon started to sniff Terriormon who was close to Willis.

"Hey, would ya cut it out?" Davis hit his Digimon on the head. "That's rude!"

"Let me guess, he's young, right?" Lee guessed.

"Sure, let's go with that..." Davis rolled his eyes about his Digimon.

"Hello!" Estelle cooed to Davis's playful Digimon.

"Davis, guess what? He's a Digimon." Davis's Digimon smiled as he pointed to Terriormon.

"A what?" Davis replied.

"Uh-oh..." Terriormon sounded nervous.

"Everyone, meet Terriormon." Lee smiled.

The others looked surprised and thrilled to meet another Digimon. Tony, being impatient, was getting ready to spirit evolve.

"Wow, in America, they have Digimon by the truckload!" Cody gasped.

The three Digimon then looked up to and smiled to Terriormon, Lee, Estelle, and Willis.

"Aw! They're so cute." Estelle smiled at the three Digimon. 

The three Digimon smiled back to Estelle.

"My name's Estelle, what's yours?" Estelle cooed to the Digimon.

"Aw, jeez, Mama Estelle..." Akito groaned.

"I'm DemiVeemon." DemiVeemon smiled.

"I'm Poromon." Poromon smiled.

"And I'm Upamon." Upamon smiled.

"You're all so cute!" Estelle gushed.

They soon saw a glow of light from data as Tony was Spirit Evolving into his Warrior/Human Spirit.

"Huh?" Tony looked to himself, then grinned. "Aw, man, this is AWESOME!!"

"Did he just DigiVolve?" Davis asked.

"Looks that way." Lee commented.

"But how?" Yolie asked. "He's a human like us."

"Eh, not exactly..." Chip rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Kumamon." Kumamon smiled.

The others blinked at that and looked to Akito and Chip to see if they would transform too, and where they transformed into Lobomon and Beetlemon. The others looked in shock and disbelief of the transformation.

"This is new." Cody said.

"Look Davis, they're Digimon too." DemiVeemon smiled.

"Legendary Warriors to be exact." Kumamon added.

"I didn't know Americans could become Digimon Legendary Warriors." Cody commented.

"Same here." Poromon said.

They kept riding along until the truck had to come to a stop.

"Finally." Kumamon smiled.

"Our Digimon liked each other." Willis said as he saw his Digimon bonding with Davis, Cody, and Yolie's Digimon.

"They sure do." Kazemon smiled.

Terriormon smiled as he was telling a joke to the other Digimon.

"This is nice." Lee smiled.

"Yeah, it's really nice being around others for a change." Willis smiled back.

"You can say that again." Kazemon smiled.

"I'll say," Terriormon agreed. "As far as I can remember, it's just been me and Willis all alone."

"Wow." Kumamon said.

"I wonder if having a Digimon makes you Digidestined and that makes us all part of a team," Yolie thought out loud logically. "So, why are you alone?" 

"I have my reasons," Willis replied. "Anyway, it was nice meeting someone as cute as you."

"Oooohh!" Lee and Estelle smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, back up there, Blondie." Davis warned as Yolie blushed to what Willis said.

"What's wrong with you Davis?" Lee smirked. "Did he say something to upset you?"

"Look, we found these kids, so what do we do?!" Davis glared while turning bright red.

"He's just angry 'cuz he thought he'd be with Kari by now." Cody said.

Estelle's/Kazemon's eyes soon glowed and where she saw who Kari was meant to be with. Davis lowly groaned in distress and folded his arms. Estelle could see Kari with TK and was holding hands with him. This made her smile as she had a feeling about those two from the beginning, but she knew that Davis would be disappointed that he wasn't the one that would be with her.

"My family's vacation home is just a couple of towns away from here," Willis told the others. "You guys can wait for them there if you want to."

"Cool." Lee smiled.

"Estelle, how did you get your eyes to glow?" Yolie asked Estelle.

"Oh... Umm... That's a family thing..." Estelle wasn't really sure what to say.

"Is it good or bad?" Yolie sounded worried.

"A good thing." Estelle smiled.

"She can see of what's going to happen before it happens." Kumamon explained.

"Wait, so you're psychic?" Cody asked.

"Sort of." Estelle shrugged.

"So what did you see?" Yolie asked.

"I saw TK and Kari holding hands as a couple." Estelle smiled.

"Say what?!" Davis asked.

"It's true," Estelle replied. "I saw it myself and my visions never lie."

Lee put his arm around Estelle then.

"Speaking of Kari, I better email her to tell her and TK where to meet us." Yolie then suggested.

"Where are they coming from?" Willis asked.

"Oh, that's easy, they're coming from New York," Estelle smiled. "Along with Leon."

"Oh... The kids behind the fence..." Willis remembered. "That girl was cute too."

"That's it, lover boy!" Davis snapped. "Leave Kari out of this!"

"He can compliment Kari if he wants to." Lee said.

"Jealous much?" Estelle teased.

Davis seemed to pout as he wasn't the one to be with Kari.

"Uh, maybe I should just get a phone call and give us a lift to my house." Willis suggested.

"I agree." Kumamon said.

Terriormon looked up from the ground as Willis went on a pay phone.

"Let's order pizza." Lobomon suggested.

"Great idea." Willis agreed as he then dialed the number for a pizza joint.

"Mm... Pizza." Kumamon smiled.

"I'd like to place an order for a pizza with mushroom, sausage, pepperoni, pineapple, Canadian bacon, anchovies, and green peppers." Willis said over the phone.

"Mm." Lee smiled.

"Anchovies..." Estelle pouted.

"You don't like anchovies?" Lee asked curiously.

"I don't really like eating fish much..." Estelle said. "I don't know why, but... I guess I just feel bad about eating something that was alive and then killed just to be eaten."

"Ohh." Lee said, now understanding.

Estelle nodded.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Lee asked.

Estelle was about to answer until she thought about it. "Am I...?"

"If you want, you can have pepperoni pizza." Lee said.

"Just to try it..." Estelle then said.

Lee nodded. "Of course."

"That pizza sounds delicious, Willis, but aren't you gonna have anything?" Davis asked.

Willis gave him a look.

"If Davis eats it all..." Terriormon said before holding his breath to imply the boy to grow big and fat.

This caused for Kumamon and DemiVeemon to start laughing.

"I have lots of fat below my neck." Davis frowned to the Digimon.

"Nice cover up." Lee smirked.

"You're delivering to my house, right?" Willis went back on the phone. "Well, would ya do me a favor and pick us up on the way?"

"Tell them to forget the whole thing," Davis said. "I'm in the mood for Chinese."

"Shut up!" Lee glared.

Davis winced at that.

"Uh, no, I said 'line up'," Willis said on the phone as that was louder than expected. "We'll line up by the road with a sign so we're easy to spot." he then nodded and hung up once the order and request were set.

"Whew!" Estelle sighed.

"You guys seem like you've done this before." Cody said to Willis and the other new friends as he was sketching to pass the time.

"They'll be here in 30 minutes or it's free." Lobomon smiled.

"Willis, you're smart." Terriormon smiled to his human.

"Well, it was my idea!" Davis stepped in. 

"Great, then you're buying the pizza." Akito smirked.

"Wait, what?" Davis asked.

Akito, Tony, and Chip were soon back as their human forms.

Cody then held up a sign from his sketch pad for the pizza delivery vehicle to pull over to take them to Willis's house and one eventually stopped for them.

"Guys, come on!" Yolie told them once they found a ride.

"How come I have to pay for it?" Davis asked.

"Hey, it's your pie, you buy," Tony shrugged. "Don't open your big mouth next time."

"All right..." Davis folded his arms once they got into the vehicle. "If I'm paying for it, I get the first half and I get the second half too. Now that that's settled, I guess we're ready to go."

"You shouldn't have said that." Tony sighed as he saw Estelle, Lee, Chip, Yolie, Cody, Upamon, and Poromon were already in the back.

The truck then took off without the others.

"We'll tell you how the pizza tasted!" Chip called as they rode away.

"Told ya." Tony smirked at Davis.

"Oh, if that driver thinks he's getting a tip, then forget it!" Davis snapped.

"He'll get paid either way." Tony said before he felt the wind.

There was then rapid beeping heard.

"What is it?!" Davis panicked.

"Davis!" DemiVeemon called out to him.

"Oh, boy..." Tony had a bad feeling.

Soon enough, a familiar Digimon appeared.

"Kokomon..." Willis whispered in misfortune.

"You know this Digimon?" Tony asked.

"DemiVeemon, Digivolve!" Davis commanded his Digimon.

"DemiVeemon, Digivolve into Veemon!" Veemon called out as he digivolved from his beginner level. He then headbutted against Kokomon.

"Time to team up." Tony said.

Veemon then jumped up from Kokomon and landed on his head.

"Nice one." Tony smiled.

Thanks," Davis smiled before continuing on. "Now let's try a G-Force!"

"Sure." Tony shrugged.

Veemon and Terriormon were then flying.

"All right, we gotcha!" Veemon laughed.

"Watch out for that sign!" Willis called out before wincing as there was then a clank noise.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Tony winced.

"I'll say..." Willis agreed as he cringed.

"I'll try to beat this Digimon by spirit evolving." Tony said.

Davis crashed into the sign with Terriormon and Veemon.

"I better do it now," Tony said. His body then glowed as he evolved into his Digimon Spirit. "Spirit Evolution!" He called out as he spirit evolved into Kumamon.

The others looked in surprise and glory as Tony had transformed into his new form.

"Kumamon!" Kumamon smiled. He then used all of his powers and energy to take down Kokomon.

Kokomon attacked back.

"Time for Veemon to armor digivolve and join in the fun." Davis said.

Veemon agreed and then Digivolved once again, and where he became Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage. The others ran as the action was getting very awesome and exciting against Kokomon.

"One tiny detail! Who is that? And why is he attacking us?!" Davis asked out of panic.

"Kokomon!" Willis rushed with Davis.

"This Digimon is really getting on my nerves." Kumamon glared.

"Kokomon, I'm doing what you want..." Willis smiled up to the Digimon. "I'm going back!"

"Back.... To... The... Beginning!" Kokomon snarled before slamming his hand down to crush Willis and Terriormon.

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon declared as he attacked Kokomon with a blow of freezing breeze.

Willis's Digivice was glowing and beeping.

"Willis, I think Terriormon is about to Digivolve." Kumamon smiled.

Terriormon hopped high into the air, spinning with his large ears and became bigger and stronger. Willis looked in shock and disbelief like he wasn't expecting that.

"Awesome! He digivolved into Gargomon!" Kumamon smiled.

"And he's got pants now." Willis noticed.

"Let's fight him together, Gargomon." Kumamon smiled.

"You got it, buddy." Gargomon bravely agreed. 

Kokomon then snarled and reached for them.

"You're going down, big boy." Kumamon smirked.

Davis stood back as he was hoping this would all turn out okay in the end.

"Gargo Punch!" Gargomon glared as he punched Kokomon.

"Freeze Blaster!" Kumamon declared as he fired snowballs at Kokomon.

"Go back..." Kokomon groaned.

"What for?" Willis asked as the wind blew behind them.

"Go... Back..." Kokomon repeated before disappearing with smoke.

"Wow, Doomsdaymon was creepy." Kumamon said, finally remembering what that Digimon's name really was.

"He put up a good fight, but we won!" Davis said before flexing his arms.

"We didn't win anything, Davis," Willis replied with a sigh. "He won't stop until I give him what he wants."

Kumamon soon changed back into Tony.

"Willis, I think Kokomon might have digivolved into Doomsdaymon." Tony said.

Willis looked to him as Terriormon then also came back.

"Willis, wait." Terriormon called, he then came to the boy's side and held his hand. "We're a team now. It's okay to tell them the truth, that Tony boy seems wiser beyond his years."

"Anyway, we need a ride." Tony said.

"That's true, we don't have a ride anymore." Willis agreed.

"No problem," Veemon smiled. "I can handle that."

"YES!" Tony beamed as Veemon was going to Digivolve.

Veemon then Digivolved into Raidramon.

"That's cool." Terriermon said.

Tony then soon realized something. "Wait, could you have done that before?" He soon asked.

"Hope on!" Davis smiled to the others as he got onto Raidramon's back.

Willis, Terriermon, and Tony soon got on Raidramon.

"Hey, can we get a ride too?!" a boy called from the distance as he ran with his friends.

"Sorry, but we're on a mission!" Davis called back with a smile.

"Aw, man, this is like a dream come true!" Tony beamed.

A while later, they finally got to the others. Unfortunately, there would be rather disappointing news for Davis about Kari.


	13. Chapter 13

"So wait, Kokomon's name is actually Doomsdaymon?" Yolie asked.

"That's what we heard." Tony replied.

"He attacked you guys?" Lee asked.

"What about your friends TK and Kari?" Terriormon asked as he walked on the bridge by them.

"Oh, right, they're not here yet, and neither is Leon." Estelle said.

"WHAT?!" Davis flipped out. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KARI'S NOT HERE YET?!"

This made Terriormon nervous and accidentally fall off the bridge and splash into the water.

"They should've been here by now." Cody said.

"I have a feeling that Doomsdaymon might have made that difficult for them." Akito said.

"That's it, pal!" Davis glared as Veemon helped Terriormon back up over the bridge. "Enough secrets!"

"You might as well tell us." Tony said to Willis since he seemed to know an awful lot about Doomsdaymon.

"Yeah, how do you know Doomsdaymon?" Lee added. "And why do you keep calling him Kokomon? And why is he only attacking you?"

"Yeah..." the others agreed as Tony basically said what they all wanted to say.

"Because I created him." Willis revealed.

"How did you create a Digimon?" Lee asked.

"You must be kidding!" Davis scoffed to Willis. "You can't just create a Digimon out of thin air!"

"I told you too much already," Willis said. "Kokomon tries to help me disappear, like I bet he did to your friends TK, Kari, and Leon." he then grabbed his bag and stormed off on his own. 

"I doubt it, because if that were true, I could sense their energy signatures anywhere." Akito said.

"I need to be alone..." Willis stormed off.

"Great, I'll go with you!" Davis followed behind him.

Terriormon whimpered as he was sad to see Willis like this. 

"I'm coming too." Lee and Estelle said in unison unintentionally.

Before they knew it, the sun had gone down and it was now getting dark. 

"Willis, we've been walking for hours and you haven't talked," Lee said. "What's wrong?"

"Being a DigiDestine means you don't have to face things alone." Davis agreed.

Willis sighed as he looked very unhappy. 

"Willis, what are you running away from?" Estelle asked.

"Okay..." Willis sighed and decided to come clean. "Eight years ago, a Digi Egg came out of my computer and it hatched into twin Digimon: Terriormon and Kokomon. I finally had someone to play with. My very own pets and they talked too! It was the best. They depended on me, sometimes they would even do my chores for me and I thought it would be cool to have more of them. So I got this stupid idea of creating a Digi Egg on the computer. That's when it all went bad. Before my Digi Egg could hatch, it was attacked by a virus and it mutated into Diaboromon," he then continued gravely. "When it was destroyed, I thought my bad dream was finally over, but the real nightmare was just beginning. The virus somehow tracked us down and got Kokomon away from me. I watched helplessly for four years until he slowly became this terrible monster. And now he's obsessed with chasing me..." he then looked out into the canyon. 

"What did he mean 'go back to the beginning'?" Estelle asked.

"I think he wanted me to come back here where it started," Willis suggested. "But every time he tries to tell me why, the virus stops him. He can't finish it. I know this won't end until he's destroyed, but I can't do it. It's all my fault, not his." 

"No, it sounds more like he wanted you to go back into the past to when the virus attacked him." Lee said.

Davis threw down his goggles and began to sniffle. 

"What's the matter with you?" Willis asked him.

"That is the saddest story I ever h-h-h-heard!" Davis cried. 

"Davis, get a grip." Lee said.

"I'm the one with the problem, not you." Willis said as Davis sobbed.

"Okay!" Davis suddenly stopped crying and took his goggles back. 

"Seriously?" Estelle asked in deadpan.

"That was fast." Willis said in the same way.

"You know what? We're gonna help you!" Davis smiled.

"You will?" Willis smiled back. "How're you gonna do that?"

"Because we're a team and teammates help each other." Lee said.

"I've never been on a team, anything I should know?" Willis replied.

"Yeah, I'm the only one who can kiss Kari." Davis replied with a smirk.

"In that case, then I'm the only one who can kiss Estelle." Lee replied. 

"Davis is a lost cause." Estelle sighed.

"Just a little one?" Willis smirked about kissing Kari and Estelle.

"Don't you joke around that, okay?!" Davis glared.

"I dunno, she and I really hit it off in New York." Willis shrugged as he walked off with a smirk. 

"Willis, forget it." Estelle said.

Little did Willis know was that Terriormon was coming right behind them with a blanket as it got chilly.

"Willis?" Terriermon asked.

"Aww, he looks so cute~" Estelle cooed to the Digimon wrapped up in warm blanket.

"I know you're gonna face Kokomon--I mean Doomsdaymon tomorrow, and I want to be right there next to you." Terriermon said.

"Oh, it might be dangerous..." Estelle said to the poor Digimon.

'He's my brother." Terriormon replied before dropping the blanket to expand his long ears.

"We know, but it's just that he might digivolve again without us knowing it." Lee said.

"Friends are always there for each other..." Terriermon reminded.

"He's got you there." Estelle said.

"All right, that's what I'm talking about!" Davis cheered. "Teamwork!"

"Sure, pal." Willis smiled as he knelt down in front of Terriermon and put his blanket back in place.

"Alright, then in the morning, we'll face Doomsdaymon." Estelle said.

"That sounds good to me." Lee agreed as he put his arm around her.

The next day soon came. Lee and Estelle were nuzzled against each other in their sleep.

"Ahem." Davis cleared his voice as it was morning.

Lee and Estelle woke up and yawned as they sat up together.

Estelle then noticed she was wearing Lee's jacket. "Lee, why am I wearing your jacket?" she soon asked.

"Oh, you seemed cold last night, so I thought you could use a little more comfort." Lee replied while blushing slightly.

"Aw!" Estelle smiled. "Thank you, Lee."

Lee smiled bashfully. "No problem, Estelle."

Estelle then took off the jacket and was about to hand it back.

"No, go ahead, keep it," Lee insisted. "You might need it more than I do."

"Oh, thank you, Lee," Estelle smiled with a blush. "I wonder how TK, Kari, and Leon are doing?"

"I'm sure everything's okay." Lee smiled back.

There was then an ominous feel which only meant one thing for Willis.

"Oh--" Lee said.

"No." Estelle finished with a frown.

"Oh, yes." Willis nodded.

Lee and Estelle frowned as Kokomon/Doomsdaymon was on his way.

"So, where do we find Doomsdaymon?" Davis asked.

"I think I found him..." Lee said uneasily as the strong and demonic Digimon stared down Willis and confronted him.

"Go back....." Doomsdaymon said.

"I did, I'm here, what else do you want?" Willis replied.

"Destroy... DESTROY!!!" Doomsdaymon snarled.

"I have a feeling he's going to digivolve." Tony gulped.

"Ah, great, Tony, you just had to say it." Lee groaned to his younger brother.

"He has a lot of issues." Davis commented about the Digimon.

"You can say that again." Chip said.

A glowing sphere overtook the Digimon as he then began to Digivolve. 

"Terriermon, be careful, he's stronger now!" Willis warned his Digimon.

Tony soon quickly went to his Digimon cards to see which Digimon that Doomsdaymon was now.

"Do we even wanna know?" Estelle asked nervously as Terriermon digivolved to take him on.

"Uh-oh, guys we have a problem; Doomsdaymon just digivolved into Antylamon who is an Ultimate Level Digimon." Tony gulped.

"Is that bad?" Lee asked.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!" Tony panicked.

"We better Spirit Evolve into our Beast Spirits then." Lee said.

Tony nodded in agreement while panicking.

"Will you stop panicking?!" Estelle glared at the younger boy. "It's not that bad, and trust me, I've been through worse before I even met you guys! I used to be a Loonatic!"

"Used to." Tony scoffed.

"Watch it." Lee warned his brother.

"Okay, okay." Tony sighed.

"Anyway... DIGIVOLVE!" Lee called out so they could become their new forms to take down the big and bad Digimon.

Lee, Estelle, Akito, Chip, and Tony soon spirit evolved into their beast spirits.

"Veemon, your turn, show him what you're made of!" Davis called out.

"Veemon armor digivolve to....Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage." Flamedramon announced.

Lee spirit evolved into BurningGreymon. Estelle spirit evolved into Zephyrmon. Chip spirit evolved into MetalKabuterimon. Tony spirit evolved into Korikakumon. Finally, Akito spirit evolved into KendoGarurumon.

"Armordillomon, you too!" Cody called to his Digimon.

"Armordillomon digivolve to... Digmon: The Drill of Power!" Digmon announced.

"Hawkmon, go for it!" Yolie called to her Digimon.

"Hawkmon digivolve to... Halsemon: The Heart of Wing." Halsemon announced.

"There's no way he can win against all these Digimon." Willis hoped.

"Let's teach this bad Digimon a lesson." Korikakumon glared.

"I may be a lady, but he is dead meat!" Zephyrmon agreed.

"You said it, Sis." KendoGarurumon agreed.

The Digimon all then lashed out and used their signature moves against the big and bad Digimon.

Emi was on the edge of her seat as she watched them in battle, but mostly paid attention to KendoGarurumon for obvious reasons.

"Go, team, go!" Drell cheered.

"Oh, Akito, please be careful..." Emi hoped and prayed.

Pikachu nuzzled against Emi and comforted her the best that he could. He soon saw the Thunder Stone that she had. Emi held her and her brother's Pokemon close for comfort. Pikachu sniffed the Thunder Stone and looked up to Emi and Ash as he held Serena, and where he knew what he needed to do, even if it meant he wouldn't be a Pikachu anymore.

"You okay, Pikachu?" Emi asked.

"Emi... Do you want me to evolve?" Pikachu asked her.

"Oh, Pikachu, Ash and I wouldn't make you..." Emi soothed. "You can evolve only if you want to, we won't force you... But it would be nice if you became a Raichu."

Pikachu soon took a deep breath before he walked up to the Thunder Stone. 

"Pikachu, what're you doing?" Ash looked to his main Pokemon that he shared with Emi.

"I'm going to evolve." Pikachu said as he began to reach for the Thunder Stone.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, Pikachu?" Serena asked.

"You don't need to, we won't love you any less." Emi added in.

"I know, but if I do evolve into a Raichu, that means I'll get more powerful moves that I can't do as a Pikachu." Pikachu said while the Digimon kept fighting Antylamon.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Pikachu?" Serena asked.

"Yes... I'm ready this time." Pikachu confirmed.

"Alright then." Emi said as she gave the Thunder Stone to the electric mouse Pokemon.

Ash couldn't believe this was really happening.

Pikachu then took the stone. "Thanks for the good times, guys, it was really fun... Hopefully it'll be loads more fun in the future with me as Raichu."

"We're sure it will." Emi smiled.

Pikachu and the Thunder Stone soon started to glow.

"Goodbye, Pikachu..." Ash whispered as Pikachu was now finally evolving.

After glowing and growing for a while, Pikachu had finally evolved into Raichu. The others flinched and then looked down as Pikachu was no longer a Pikachu, he was a...

"RAICHU!" Raichu chanted before landing on his two feet in the middle of the floor.

"Wow! Now you can use Strength and Thunder Punch, ooh and best of all, Hyper Beam." Drell smiled as he held out a book with attack moves of each Pokemon.

"Drell, I don't think I've seen you this excited over Pokemon before." Serena said to the warlock.

"I've been doing my research." Drell said.

"Sure you're not just sucking up to me?" Emi asked before she then looked back to the screen.

"I'm sure." Drell said as they looked back at the screen.

The battle was very intense as the many Digimon were losing so far. The kids comforted their fallen Digimon as it looked like they couldn't win. At least right now anyway. BurningGreymon soon attacked Antylamon and sent the evil Digimon plummeting into the water.

"That's... Enough... Out of... You..." Zephyrmon panted as she was wore out from the battle. "Phew! That was intense even for me."

"Did we win?" MetalKabuterimon asked.

"I hope so..." Korikakumon said. "I'm exhausted!"

"I don't think it's over yet." Willis said.

"Aww..." the group groaned.

"Okay, I refuse to do this!" Tony said, coming back to normal. "I'll just play Digimon on the blacktop at school!" he then said as he took out his card collection. "Fighting real Digimon can wait another time!"

"Tony, I don't think you're going to have a choice at the moment." Lee said, coming back to normal before he showed Tony that something was rising from the water.

"Do I have to?" Tony groaned.

"Yes, Tony, you wanted Digimon, you got it." Lee replied.

Tony then looked into the water. "Uh, what's going on?"

Soon, a bigger Digimon came out and where Tony quickly looked through his Digimon cards to find out what it was. Time seemed to go backwards as the evil Digimon's wounds healed from the virus and everyone grew younger.

"Here we are, Cherubimon; he's a Mega Level Digimon, uh-oh, and he's a virus type." Tony said with a younger voice.

Leon, Kari, and TK appeared, along with Angemon and Angewomon.

"Do you guys still know me?" Lee asked Akito and Estelle hopefully.

"Yes, our memories haven't changed, but we could go back too far and disappear from existence!" Estelle replied as she was too small for Lee's jacket now.

"Why are we getting younger?" Leon asked as he was also getting younger.

"Willis, I was right; he didn't want you to go back to Colorado." Lee said in a younger voice.

"Everyone's getting younger." TK frowned as he looked with Kari and Leon.

Akito and Estelle were soon in their toddler ages and Akito's hair was mostly covered from his bandanna.

"Uh-oh." Akito frowned.

Estelle's purple clothes were then going back to pink and her headband was replaced with a bow. "Oh, man, we're getting even younger!" she then cried out.

"Lee, you were right; he was actually talking about going back in time to when the virus first attacked Kokomon." Willis said in a younger voice as he got younger.

There were then two armored figures coming to help out the kids out in their dilemma.

"Oh, good, help is on the way!" Leon looked hopeful.

Lee, Akito, Estelle, Tony, Leon, and Chip's devices all soon started to glow.

Drell used his magic through the screen to help the kids out. "You are not disappearing from existence!"

"Hurry, Drell, I don't wanna be an only child all the time!" Vincent cried out.

"Why are our devices glowing?" Estelle asked.

"Just say 'Execute' and then say 'Ancient Spirit Evolution', and you all will become one Digimon." Drell said.

"Drell, is that you?" Akito asked.

"No, it's your Aunt Darla," Drell deadpanned. "Of course it's me!"

"We better do it now." Tony said, sounding much younger now.

"On three," Leon said. "One... Two... Three!"

"EXECUTE!" the kids all said together before they all glowed and seemed to fuse together into one brand new Digimon. "Ancient Spirit Evolution!"

All of them soon fused into one Digimon. Drell watched close as he bit his nails nervously.

"Wow, you're really nervous..." Eloise noticed.

"Of course I am!" Drell replied nervously. "If anything happens, your parents will all KILL ME!"

"Whoa, look at the size of that Digimon." Vincent said.

"Phew!" Drell wiped his forehead in relief.

"Uh, what is that exactly?" Ash asked as he held Serena.

"I have no idea." Serena said.

"Susanoomon!" Susanoomon declared.

"Okay, he... She... It... Uh, they're a Susanoomon." Drell then told the others.

"Susanoomon, quick, throw me and Rappidmon into Cherubimon's mouth." Magnamon said.

Drell looked nervous as he bit his nails nervously, he then grabbed Skippy from nowhere and whammed him up and down on the floor over and over which made the room shake slightly.

Susanoomon soon grabbed Magnamon and Rappidmon with one hand and threw them into Cherubimon's mouth.

"YOU CANNOT WIN!" Antylamon snarled.

"How is Antylamon still there?" Emi asked.

"This is not good..." Drell groaned. "I might as well go see your parents..." he then walked off down the stairs.

The others watched him go as they continued to watch the Digimon battle.

"Um... Atticus.... Mo... Cherry..." Drell said as he nervously tapped his knuckles together. "I regret to inform you that several of your children have been sacrificed... And, uh..." He soon saw that the adults were watching everything that was going on with a screen of their own.

"Oh, you're watching too..." he smiled nervously with a chuckle. "Um--"

"Shh, I'm trying to watch Baby Atticus kick some butt!" Cherry glared, referring to Akito since he was mostly like Atticus out of his three children.


	14. Chapter 14

While Rappidmon and Magnamon were inside Cherubimon, Susanoomon fought him outside so then he could buy them some time. The armored adults were about to help as they could Digivolve as well.

"Who are those two armored adults?" Mo asked.

"Oh, them?" Drell replied as he took a look while adjusting his glasses. 

"Yeah, them," Cherry said. "I didn't know humans could Digivolve."

"Same here." Atticus added.

"Looks like Angewomon and Angemon to me," Drell replied. "They're actually Digimon that are part arch angel. They are family from Nature Spirits, Virus Busters, and even Wind Guardians."

"Nice." Atticus smiled.

"Kind of remind me of when you met He-Man and She-Ra and told them about Christmas that one time after your birthday." Cherry said to Atticus.

"Yeah." Atticus chuckled as he remembered that.

"Hopefully they can take it from here..." Drell sighed as he felt worried about the kids who had gone into the Digimon universe.

Magnadramon and Rappidmon soon saw Doomsdaymon, but he wasn't attacking them, this time, he was pointing inside his body. There was a glow all around as the young kids watched as they had no other choice but to since they were far too little now. Cherubimon soon felt like the inside of him was being destroyed. Time seemed to slow down for the evil Digimon as things were drawing to a close, and where the evil Digimon became good for a short time. 

The evil Digimon then tried to show the others how to help him be rid of the virus. "Destroy..." he then uttered out.

"Destroy the virus!" Drell called out.

"Shh!!!" the adults hissed to him.

Magnamon and Rappidmon soon used their attacks to attack and destroy the virus.

"Rapid Fire!" Rappidmon called.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon called.

Willis gasped at the display as he stood with the others. Cherubimon soon groaned until he yelled out in pain until the color of his body changed. The kids all stood close to each other as this was getting more and more intense by the minute for them. The Digimon then became light-colored and friendly looking with a cutesy smile.

"Kokomon..." Willis said, still as a little boy.

"Willis..." the Digimon replied in a soft voice.

"The virus, it's all gone." Willis told him.

"Thank you..." Kokomon replied before disappearing in thin air.

Tears started to form in Willis's eyes. "Now I want both of them!" he then cried out in major distress.

"You'll never lose me, Willis," Terriermon comforted the boy. "I told you, we're friends! Friends are always there for each other."

"It's true you guys are friends to the end~" Akito started to sing. "Aren't they, my friend?~"

"No, just no." Estelle killed his moment.

"Sorry." Akito smiled bashfully.

"Terriermon..." Willis sniffled to his Digimon before wiping his sapphire eyes.

Soon enough, all of the kids were back to their normal ages. Estelle and Lee hugged each other as everything was back to normal. Willis was still rather unhappy however.

"Willis, one thing you have to learn about Digimon is that they never really die." Davis comforted.

"That's right, they just turn back into Digi Eggs." Tony smiled.

There was then a glowing portal.

Drell stepped out and came to the kids. "Come on, guys, time to go."

"Aww..." Tony, Chip, Lee, Akito, Estelle, and Leon groaned.

"Already?" Estelle pouted.

"I'm afraid so." Drell replied.

"Well, thanks for this, sir," Tony smiled. "It was totally fun and crazy. Who knew Digimon would be real?" he then took out another collection of cards he had. "Now how about Yu-Gi-Oh?"

The others then glared to him slightly.

"What?" Tony shrugged innocently.

"Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch have been through that already." Drell said before covering his mouth.

"What?" the kids asked.

Drell smiled nervously, then sent them back through the portal to go back home.

After a white light, they were back in Emi's TV room.

"Good morning, Sweet Prince~" Emi smiled as she stood over Akito.

"Hello, Princess." Akito smiled back before he saw that Pikachu had evolved.

"Hey, Akito." Raichu smiled.

Akito's eyes widened and he stood straight up. "P-Pikachu, is that you?"

"It's Raichu now." Raichu said to him.

"Y-You evolved." Akito smiled.

"I evolved!" Raichu smiled.

"But why?" Akito asked with a smile back.

"It's time to move on, we're all growing up, so I let Emi use the Thunder Stone." Raichu replied maturely.

"That's good," Akito smiled. "Now you can use even more battle moves."

"Uh-huh..." Raichu nodded.

Akito hugged the Pokemon and gently pet the top of his head. "I'm proud of ya."

"Me too." Raichu said.

"So, isn't anyone else curious of Yu-Gi-Oh is real or not?" Tony asked.

"Save it for another time, Clark." Drell droned. 

"Oh, come on!" Tony complained.

"Okay, how bad do you wanna know until I send you guys there in the future?" Drell replied.

"Really badly..." Tony pouted.

Drell then conjured up a sphere and showed him the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. Tony soon started to get excited.

"For another time though." Drell said.

"Oh, fine." Tony pouted.

Lee rolled his eyes with Megan and Marc.

"So, you two get comfortable?" Estelle teased Ash and Serena which then made them blush. 

"Raichu, would you like to learn the move 'Strength'?" Akito asked the newly evolved Pokemon.

"Yeah!" Raichu agreed. "Let's do it!" 

"Okay, okay," Akito smiled. "We'll have to do it with lots of boulders around though."

Raichu nodded. Drell then smiled as he let them bond and came back downstairs to the adults. Akito and Raichu soon went to tons of boulders which were at the mountains and where they got there by magic.

"Ready?" Akito asked.

"Ready!" Raichu beamed.

"Go!" Akito laughed as they decided to work together for Emi and Ash's sake.

Raichu soon went over to one of the boulders, ready for Akito's command.

"Strength!" Akito then commanded Raichu to test it against the boulders to see how strong he was. 

Raichu nodded and tested out his strength on the boulders.

Back in Emi's castle...

"I'd love to babysit next week, Senora Mambalo," Estelle smiled as she was on the phone. "I'm visiting a friend right now, so we should be back home in time."

'Would you mind playing Polly Pocket with Emmy?' Mrs. Mambalo asked on the other line.

Estelle put her phone down and looked to Megan, Jenny, Penny, Felicity, Emi, and Serena. "Any idea who Polly Pocket is, guys?" she then asked, not having played with the dolls herself when she was younger. 

"I do." Megan smiled.

"Of course you would." Penny smirked since Megan was more of a girly girl.

Estelle listened for more information, then hung up. "Apparently the girl I babysit is obsessed with them these days." 

Megan began to explained to Estelle everything about Polly Pocket.

Estelle then listened closely as she absorbed the information given to her. "She reminds me of my old friend Barbie." After she learned everything there was to know about Polly Pocket from Megan, she then got back on the phone with Max and Emmy's mother for another babysitting gig.

Megan smiled as she was glad she could help. Lee then took out Arcanine as the Pokemon looked like they all wanted to have some fun until dinner would be ready.

"How do you think it's going with Akito training Raichu into using strength?" Tony asked.

"With Akito, it's probably like a snap." Vincent said as he started to paint.

And where he was right as Raichu lifted up a boulder with one hand/paw. Akito took note of this with a smile. 

"Can you do this?" Raichu smirked.

"In my sleep." Akito smirked back. 

"Then catch." Raichu smirked before he chucked the boulder at Akito.

Akito then caught the boulder like it was a ball and held it over his head with a smirk.

"Not bad, so when did you find out you were super strong?" Raichu asked the boy. 

"I think it would be when I was six." Akito said.

"Really?" Raichu replied.

"Yeah, those were simple times... Simple... Boring.... Repetitive days..." Akito replied as he remembered his childhood before his adventures. 

"Well, let's continue." Raichu said before rushing over to another boulder which was bigger than the last one.

Akito then marked this boulder down and tested Raichu. "Go, go, go!"

Raichu soon grabbed the boulder with his right hand/paw and lifted it up with ease.

"Very nice, Raichu." Akito smiled as they went on and on and on...

Later on...

Cherry walked in after everyone went to sleep, then saw a personalized invitation for her and Atticus and saw that the address on the envelope was one she had not seen in many, many years. 

Atticus was sound asleep until he was woken up by her. "What..?" he asked groggily.

"It's a letter from us from... Our old orphanage..." Cherry replied. 

"What do they want?" Atticus asked.

"It's a reunion..." Cherry said. 

"A reunion?" Atticus asked.

"They want us to see how much it's changed and meet some of the new kids..." Cherry replied. "Strange." 

"Well, alright." Atticus said.

"I just wonder how it got here?" Cherry wondered. 

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Atticus begged.

"Good night, Sweet Prince." Cherry plugged his nose with a smirk before going off. 

"Oh, brother." Atticus groaned before he went back to sleep.

"Love ya too."Cherry said.

Atticus muttered as he then hugged Mo in his sleep. 

The End


End file.
